


Дыши легко

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Танос уже убит, Мстители проиграли, а Тору снятся сны о том, что Локи зовет его из глубин космоса. Тор всё-таки решается отправиться за братом и даже находит его, но что ему делать, если у Локи отсутствуют признаки жизни? Что, если он уже опоздал?..
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Kudos: 44





	Дыши легко

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ВБ, стеклище с ХЭ, мистический триллер. Ну, или «Белоснежка» на новый лад)

– Эй, ты уверен, что это здесь? – Ракета с сомнением огляделся по сторонам. По правую лапу от него сидел Тор и бесстрастно пялился в пустоту. Космос, конечно, преимущественно состоит из пустоты, однако та, в которую смотрел Тор, была иного толка. У Ракеты весь полет дыбилась шерсть, будто он остался наедине с чертовым психом, который видит то, чего нет, или слышит голоса, которых больше никто не слышит. С такими всегда стоит быть настороже. Даже если это твой кореш.  
И особенно если вспомнить, зачем они здесь.  
– Да, здесь, – словно уловив его мысли, очнулся Тор. – Сбавь обороты.  
– Как скажешь, – Ракета пощелкал когтями по кнопкам и потянул рычаги на себя. Гул двигателей «Милано» послушно стих. Приподнявшись из кресла, Тор начал внимательно вглядываться в пространство.  
– Прожекторы есть?  
Ракета врубил подсветку. Они плавно летели вперед, лучи прорезали мрак впереди то слева направо, то справа налево.  
– А ты уверен, что это поможет? Его могло отнести уже на сотни миль.  
– Меня-то вы нашли, – не глядя на него, напомнил Тор.  
– Да как же, ты сам нашелся, когда влетел в лобовуху.  
– Надеюсь, тут будет так же.  
– Надеюсь, что нет, – пробурчал Ракета. – Я еще хочу спать по ночам.  
Он то и дело бросал на приятеля настороженные взгляды, но Тор этого не замечал. Казалось, он вслушивается во что-то глубоко внутри себя.  
– Продвигайся, только медленно.  
Ракета сбавил обороты еще на десять процентов.  
– Не понимаю, зачем тебе это, – не унимался он. – Напрасная трата времени. Мертвых ведь всё равно не вернешь, – и куда тише буркнул: – И «Милано» – не труповозка.  
– Заткнись и рули.  
Ракета пожал плечами и взялся за управление. Со дня гибели Таноса его приятель сильно изменился. В том, что у Тора едет крыша, сомнений уже не осталось, но что с этим делать, Ракета не знал, потому просто надеялся, что рано или поздно это пройдет. Пока что он счел для себя самым разумным не перечить до тех пор, пока дело не примет совсем скверный оборот.  
Тор встал и пристально всмотрелся вдаль, почти прильнув к лобовому стеклу.  
– Там, – показал он, и Ракета проследил за его пальцем. – На фоне той звезды что-то есть.  
Повернув звездолет на десять часов, Ракета направил в указанную точку луч прожектора и скривился, когда в поле света попала обледеневшая человеческая рука.  
– Фу, чтоб меня...  
– Подлети ближе и останови, – голос Тора внезапно охрип.  
Двигатели замерли, звездолет лег в дрейф. Тор зашагал вглубь корабля, высматривая что-то, пока не нашел сваленную у стены катушку троса. Он уже пристегнул карабин к своему поясу, когда подошел Ракета.  
– Я подам знак, тогда задраишь люк.  
– Ты вообще уверен, что его надо трогать? – Ракета предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку, заранее зная, что старается напрасно. – Менее мертвым он от этого не станет. Сам же говорил, Танос убил его. Да и если нет, он уже столько времени...  
– Я должен это сделать, – резко прервал его Тор. Ракета утомленно вздохнул.  
– Ну, давай уже, выкладывай до конца.  
Тор посмотрел на катушку в руках, нехотя произнес:  
– Он мне снился. Звал меня. Я просто... не могу оставить его тут одного. В темноте.  
– Как знаешь, – Ракета покачал головой, даже не пытаясь скрыть недовольство, и только махнул двумя лапами, давая понять, что ничего общего иметь с этим не хочет.  
Но Тор уже отправился к отсеку, где некогда был спасательный челнок. Ракета наблюдал, как Тор пристегивает карабин на другом конце троса к перекладине на крышке люка, как машет ему рукой. Ругаясь себе под нос, Ракета вернулся к пульту, задраил люк и нажал на красную кнопку запуска челнока.  
Отсек раскрылся, выпустив Тора в открытый космос. Его не беспокоили холод, давление и отсутствие кислорода. Не впервой. А по сравнению с жаром звезды Нидавеллира, это вообще была легкая послеобеденная прогулка.  
Длины троса едва хватило, чтобы долететь до Локи и ухватить его за складку плаща. От ткани во все стороны медленно поплыли льдинки. Тор призвал боевое облачение, одним рывком сорвал свой красный плащ и обернул им фигуру, прежде чем покрепче ухватить ее руками – она была ледяная и твердая, и Тора охватил ужас, что если он сожмет слишком сильно, тело брата просто раскрошится в его руках.  
Бережно прижимая к себе сверток, по тросу он вернулся в отсек, дважды стукнул в дверь люка. Отсек закрылся с тихим шипением герметизации, дверь перед Тором открылась. Отбросив в сторону трос, Тор поднял свою ношу на руки, и Ракета с ужасом смотрел, как он укладывает тело брата на стол, где не так давно лежал без сознания сам. Тор смотрел на свою добычу, скрытую алым плащом, на безжизненную кисть руки, которая выглядывала из складок, и сказал, не поднимая головы:  
– Отвези нас домой.  
Очень аккуратно он поправил плащ, накрыв эту руку, и задержал свою ладонь на ней, пока холод не начал покалывать кожу. Ракета хотел было разразиться тирадой, но оценил обстановку еще раз и сдался.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – бросил он, плюхаясь в кресло пилота и запуская двигатели на полную мощь.  
Тор не ответил. И больше за весь обратный путь ничего не сказал.  
Остаток пути он просидел у стола, бессмысленно пялясь в пространство перед собой.  
«Милано» приземлился у поселения на закате, позади его дома.  
– Прилетели, – констатировал Ракета. Тор медленно поднялся, замер, глядя на алую ткань. Поколебался, после чего решительно поднял мертвого брата на руки.  
– Я твой должник.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Ракета тем самым тоном, который был призван дать понять собеседнику, насколько тот не в порядке. Тор замер на секунду, подумал и кивнул, обернувшись через плечо. Слабая улыбка тронула его губы.  
– Теперь да.  
И под обеспокоенным взглядом Ракеты перенес тело брата через порог.  
Кажется, у землян это что-то значило…

День первый  
Осторожно, словно спящего, Тор уложил Локи на собственную кровать. Прикрыл окно, перекрыв поток вечернего воздуха, задернул шторы, но свет зажигать не стал. Постоял над телом минуту или две. Подумал было стянуть плащ, но не нашел в себе сил.  
Он переоделся, вымыл руки в кухонной раковине, насыпал в чашку гранулированный кофе и две ложки сахара, достал из холодильника молоко. Им овладело спокойствие, близкое к оцепенению. Голова работала ясно, но в ней не было ни одной мысли.  
Тор не сказал Ракете, что это были за сны. Ни к чему было лишний раз тревожить Кролика тем, что снились ему леденящие кровь кошмары о том, как Локи кричит его имя из космической пустоты. Как умоляет о помощи. Не стал говорить и о том, что сегодня на подлете к месту назначения он нутром чуял местонахождение брата. Неподвижного, скованного льдом, без всяких признаков жизни...  
И всякий раз Тор просыпался рывком от того, что именно в этот момент понимал: голос, зовущий его, исходит вовсе не из этого тела. Леденящий душу крик всё это время шел из его собственной головы...  
И самого главного Ракете он не сказал тоже. Что сорвался с Земли вовсе не поэтому. А потому, что три дня назад брат перестал ему сниться. И Тор был бы счастлив, что доброе небо вняло его мольбам, но почему-то отсутствие снов оказалось гораздо страшнее любых кошмаров. Как будто прервалась какая-то связь... Последняя связь.  
Тор обратил внимание, что сидит за столом уже несколько минут, глядя в чашку с гранулами на дне. Он насыпал кофе и сахар, но забыл залить кипятком. Не мог вспомнить даже, вскипятил ли воду...  
Локи в его руках был мертв, как камень.  
И то, что он все-таки решился на это безумие, не приносило удовлетворения. Тор поглядывал на дверной проем, в темноту спальни, где на кровати покоилось тело Локи, и будь он проклят, если знал, что делать дальше.  
В конце концов, Тор улегся на диване, посчитав, что сон может дать хоть какой-то ответ.  
Завтра он примет решение. Обязательно.

Двумя месяцами ранее  
– Иди спать.  
Локи, казалось, соткался прямо из воздуха. Сидя у стены в темной капитанской каюте, Тор только хмыкнул. На Ковчеге еще попробуй найти укромный угол. Этот везде отыщет. Опять, зараза, подкрался тише хорька.  
Локи и прежде частенько появлялся именно тогда, когда Тору требовалось уединение. А оно требовалось позарез. Жизнерадостный настрой, коим он фонтанировал последние сутки, наконец, иссяк, и хотелось забиться в темный угол, подальше от всех. Для асгардцев владыка отбыл спать, но Локи знал его лучше прочих.  
Тор уже понял – он не по делу. Будь это дело, Локи бы заявил о нем громко с порога. А тут даже проявлял некий такт, давая знать о своем присутствии, и при этом демонстрируя готовность свалить подальше, если пошлют. Но Тор так и не смог придумать предлог, чтоб его выставить.  
– Находиться в моем присутствии сейчас небезопасно, – устало бросил он и усмехнулся.  
Столько лет прошло...  
Локи протянул ему бутылку какого-то пойла, держа вторую, уже открытую, в другой руке. Редкое радушие с его стороны. Еще недавно Тор поостерегся бы что-либо брать из его рук, но осторожность сгорела в нем вместе с Асгардом.  
– Где-то я это уже слышал, – Локи опустился на пол рядом и вытянул ноги. Помолчали.  
– Да, ты еще подбил меня на поход в Йотунхейм, – Тор откупорил бутылку одним движением пальцев.  
– Неправда. Ты сам себя подбил, а я сказал, что это плохая идея.  
– Уверен, так и было.  
Тор и не пытался скрыть сарказм. Локи выдохнул через неуверенную улыбку.  
– Согласись, тебе в ту пору явно недоставало ума. Мне ведь даже не пришлось напрягаться, – вот и пойми, то ли признался, то ли нет. Странное дело, но в последнее время с Локи стало гораздо легче. Шкура примерного мальчика, похоже, сильно его тяготила, и, совершив своё злодейское саморазоблачение, он вздохнул свободно, как тот, кому самой природой предписано творить всякие гнусности открыто и напоказ.  
Но на ностальгию Тора совсем не тянуло.  
– Мы оба наделали ошибок.  
– Да, – легко согласился Локи. – Но твое последнее решение в их число не входит.  
– Как знать, – даже надеяться не стоило, что Локи не поймет причину, по которой он сидит у стены в темноте. – Не осталось никого, кто мог бы наставить на верный путь или дать мне прощение. Если я его стою.  
– Может статься, что мы оба его не стоим, – заметил Локи.  
– Да, может.  
– Но в этом мы вполне стоим друг друга.  
Тор усмехнулся, и они оба сделали по глотку. Словно синхронно хлебнули горя.  
– Ты меня с собой не равняй, – поддел он. – Мне далеко до твоих подвигов.  
– Не скажи. Я беру количеством, а ты масштабом.  
Тор невесело рассмеялся, удивляясь, как у него это все еще получается.  
– Только ты умеешь издеваться так, что даже легче становится.  
Локи довольно заулыбался. Как правило, его попытки поддержки заканчивались плачевно. Не потому, что Локи был таким черствым, каким себя мнил, но если он испытывал смущение от степени проявленного участия, то срочно делал какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы надолго испортить хорошее впечатление о себе.  
– А разве я не прав?  
– Отец нашел бы способ справиться с ней иначе.  
– Отца там не было.  
– Чьими стараниями?  
Послышался долгий тяжелый вздох. Тор и сам не собирался ссориться, но вырвалось как-то само собой.  
– Мои извинения ведь ничего не изменят, так? К тому же, ты говорил, что он тебе являлся и дал совет. Разве это не значит, что он поступил бы так же?  
– Не знаю. Не уверен, что видел его, а не свое воображение.  
Помолчали. Выпили.  
– У тебя есть план?  
Тор пожал плечами.  
– Добраться до Земли. А там – по ситуации.  
– На стратегию не тянет.  
– Есть идеи получше?  
– Ты же у нас лидер, – Локи насмешливо оскалился. – Хотелось бы знать, что у тебя на уме.  
– У меня на уме напиться, – честно признался Тор. – Только, боюсь, пойла на этой посудине на это не хватит.  
– Побереги его, нам еще долго лететь, – Локи замялся. – Кстати, об этом. Мы могли бы сократить через Сакаар...  
– Нет.  
– Может, сперва дослушаешь?  
– Мы не будем возвращаться на Сакаар.  
– Тор, до Мидгарда больше года пути, а через порталы можно здорово срезать.  
– Да, только это значит подставлять наш народ под обстрел, – заметил он. – Думаешь, Грандмастер даст нам спокойно пролететь? На его же корабле? Или ты задумал все-таки доставить ему мою голову?  
Он слишком поздно понял, что этого говорить не стоило. В каюте ощутимо повеяло холодом.  
– Иногда ты идиот, каких поискать, – мрачно заметил Локи, глядя ему в глаз.  
– Думал, ты этого хочешь.  
– Ты так думаешь, потому что я так сказал. А если бы я заявил, что хочу избавиться от тебя и оставить трон Асгарда за собой? Ты бы и в это поверил?  
– А почему нет? – это был почти вызов. – Звучит вполне в твоем духе.  
Локи сощурился.  
– К твоему сведенью, я вовсе не каждый день желаю тебе смерти. Даже когда ты сам на нее нарываешься.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – сказал Тор. И вдруг его в утомленном мозгу забрезжило понимание, что за этими словами кроется куда больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Впервые за долгое время Локи пытался объяснить свои мотивы, в своей манере делая это так, чтобы ничего не сказать напрямую и, соответственно, не быть пойманным за язык.  
За годы разлуки он изменился. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать – успокоился. От того смешнее было наблюдать, как братец всячески пытается скрыть эти перемены, стараясь вести себя, как обычно. Но как обычно не выходило. Его последние выходки это доказали. Слишком грубая работа, он от этого отвык. И в этой темной каюте Тор отчетливо видел, как Локи серьезен, и что он переживает утрату тяжело, как правитель, а вовсе не как проказник, чья каверза зашла слишком далеко.  
В такие минуты Тор как никогда ощущал вес прожитых лет. И своих, и Локи. И не в первый раз подумал о том, как же истинные мотивы поступков брата далеки от тех, которые он провозглашает.  
– Ты даже не спросишь, – голос Локи звучал обиженно, – почему я, рискуя жизнью, примчался тебе на выручку?  
– Да я и так знаю.  
– Неужели?  
– Ага.  
– И почему же?  
– Потому что ты – Одинсон.  
Локи пару раз набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, но только сокрушенно головой покачал.  
– Если бы все было так просто...  
– А к чему усложнять? Ты далеко не такой хитроумный, каким себе кажешься. Отец ушел, назвав тебя сыном, и тебя проняло, хоть ты и не признаешь. И ты – мой брат, хотя тебе это не очень-то нравится.  
– Мало кому понравится быть братом болвана, который так и рвется быть убитым в неравном бою.  
Разоружить брюзжащего Локи можно было, только сказав:  
– Спасибо.  
– Это был не комплимент!  
– А по-моему, именно он, – ухмыльнулся Тор. Значит, все-таки волновался.  
Выпили. Помолчали.  
– Думаешь, у нас получится? – вдруг спросил Локи. Спокойно и устало, без игры.  
– Получится что?  
– Снова поладить.  
– А почему нет?  
– Разве ты сумеешь меня простить? – шутливость вопроса явно была напускной.  
– Не знаю, не пробовал, – это была очевидная ложь, но Тор даже не пытался придумать что-то более остроумное. Локи фыркнул, и Тор добавил: – Но ты же здесь. Даже выпивку принес. Встал на путь исправления?  
Локи небрежно пожал плечами.  
– Некие тлеющие братские чувства требуют от меня выразить тебе поддержку. Вот только утешить мне тебя нечем. Могу разве что обнять. Если хочешь, – Локи адресовал ему лукавый взгляд.  
– Это угроза?  
– Предложение.  
Тор ощутил укол вины. Сам он этого так и не сделал, и Локи не упускал ни единого шанса лишний раз об этом напомнить. Тор не сомневался, что он так шутит. Не с их послужным списком обсуждать такое всерьез.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся он. – Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Локи допил свое пойло и поднялся на ноги.  
– Этого следовало ожидать, – его улыбка в полумраке выглядела какой-то особенно острой. – Могучий Тор никогда не нуждался в подобном проявлении сочувствия.  
– А ты всерьез мне сочувствуешь?  
Локи на секунду задумался, потом ответил:  
– Просто чувствую ту же боль. И, к сожалению, на этой посудине от нее никуда не деться...

День второй  
Тор открыл глаза и сел на диване. Поморгал, окончательно просыпаясь. В золотистом утреннем свете кружили пылинки, день обещал быть возмутительно солнечным. Если ему что-то снилось, он этого не запомнил. И сообразил, что его разбудил стук в дверь, только когда тот повторился.  
За дверью стояла Валькирия, злая, как сотня чибисов.  
– Так это правда? – спросила она без приветствий, не переступая порог. – Ты действительно притащил сюда труп?  
– Откуда узнала? – мрачно осведомился Тор, уже зная ответ. Слово «труп» врезалось в сердце, как гвоздь.  
– Твой хорек разболтал.  
– Вот трепло... Зайдешь? – он небрежно махнул вглубь дома, но она даже отступила на шаг.  
– Ни за что на свете!  
Тор вышел к ней, прикрыв дверь за собой. Надув губы, Валькирия неодобрительно покачала головой.  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
– Я по-другому не мог.  
– Слушай, нельзя тревожить покой мертвецов, это даже детям известно! Или из-за родства с Богиней Смерти ты возомнил себя тем, кто может вернуть его к жизни, как зомби? – внезапно она осеклась. – Прости. Это было грубо.  
Видимо, она заметила, как он побледнел – Тор физически ощутил, как кровь отливает от кожи. Солнечный свет выцвел, будто весь мир заволокло туманом.  
– Ничего. И я не думаю... – он попытался подобрать подходящие слова, но сдался, – я к тому, что воскреситель из меня получится никудышный.  
Она пристально изучала его лицо, и на ее собственном вместо возмущения всё больше проступало беспокойство.  
– Надеюсь, что ты не спятил.  
– Брось, я неплохо держусь, – он даже улыбнулся.  
– Ты неплохо делаешь вид, что держишься.  
– Мне просто нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, – Тор взлохматил волосы, давая понять, что сам сознает, в какой непростой ситуации оказался. – Предупреди всех, особенно Корга и Мика, чтобы пока ко мне не заходили.  
– Они и без моих предупреждений к тебе не сунутся, – заметила Валькирия. И спросила уже тише: – Что ты намерен с ним делать?  
Это же было так просто... Надо было всего лишь заставить рот произнести: «Похоронить его со всеми почестями». Но язык отказывался повиноваться.  
– Еще не решил.  
– Тогда возьми, – Валькирия протянула ему кусок красной шелковой ленты, который до того сжимала в руке. Что-то металлически звякнуло. Тор машинально поднял руку, и на ладонь упал маленький приплюснутый шарик кошачьего колокольчика на длинной ленте.  
– И зачем это? – не понял он.  
– Повесь ему на ногу, – пояснила Валькирия. – А то сам знаешь... бывает всякое.  
Несмотря на теплое утро, Тора до костей пробрал мороз.  
– Да вряд ли. Он же не...  
– Повесь! – приказала она. – Потом «спасибо» скажешь.  
И Тор поддался, согласно кивнув и сжав колокольчик в руке.  
Закрыв дверь и оставшись один, Тор несколько секунд собирался с мыслями. Затем протопал в кухню, бросил шарик на столешницу у раковины и долго плескал себе в лицо холодной водой. Чтобы попасть в душевую, нужно было пройти через спальню, но он не рисковал шастать мимо Локи по такому тривиальному поводу, как омовение. Он оглянулся на кухонный стол – и убрал с него коробки от хлопьев и чипсов, грязную посуду и чашки. Тщательно вымыл его. Нужно было всё подготовить.  
Конечно, он знал, о чем она говорила. Это чувство не покидало его с самого начала – Тор, во всех прочих аспектах добрый воин – чувствовал себя разорителем могил. Будто вскрыл усыпальницу брата и перенес сюда его тело, тем самым нарушив покой усопшего по какой-то глупой, вполне вероятно, им самим надуманной причине. Могло статься, что это раздавленное горем воображение играло с ним злые шутки. Могло статься, что его разум начинал понемногу сдавать последние рубежи.  
Всё, что Тор знал наверняка – это то, что оставлять Локи одного в темноте не было больше никаких сил. Этот образ остался бы с ним навсегда, молчаливым укором. Еще одним поражением. Но и победой то, что он сделал, не назовешь.  
Собрав всю волю в кулак, пересиливая себя и едва переставляя ноги, Тор направился в спальню. Замер в дверях.  
– Вот и я, братишка, – негромко сказал он в тишину.  
Задернутые шторы удерживали в спальне полумрак. Тор пересек комнату и раздвинул их, впустив дневной свет. Локи лежал, завернутый в плащ цвета бычьей крови, и какое-то мгновение Тор считал возможным всё так и оставить. Пусть покоится в красном погребальном саване из его плаща. Быть может, Локи бы это даже понравилось...  
Одним движением Тор сорвал алую ткань – и шумно вздохнул. Вздох вышел натужный, с присвистом.  
Простыни под ним повлажнели. Космический холод ушел, и Локи выглядел спящим. В лице – ни кровинки; белый воск кожи с просинью вен, тонкий рот с бледными потрескавшимися губами. В углах глаз и рта чернела кровь, шея представляла собой сплошное синюшное пятно, но в остальном он не походил на мертвеца. В пустыне Свартальвхейма было хуже. Тор хотел было даже пощупать пульс, но раздумал. В этом не было необходимости, и не стоило обманывать себя. Тело выглядело покинутой оболочкой. Костюмом, давно сброшенным тем, кто его носил.  
Тор еще раз тяжело вздохнул и взялся за дело. У него было много работы.  
Подняв брата на руки, Тор перенес его на кухонный стол. Запаха не было. Во всяком случае, того запаха, которого он страшился. Желудок все равно поднялся к горлу, но Тор отмахнулся, приказав себе просто этого не замечать. Он набрал ведро теплой воды, умыл Локи лицо, мокрым полотенцем стер кровь, промыл и расчесал ему волосы. Затем стянул сапоги, оголил и вымыл стопы. Отстегнул плащ, но снять китель так и не решился. Рука не поднялась.  
В процессе Тор шептал себе под нос «вот так, давай потихоньку», «сейчас, сейчас, потерпи» и прочее в том же роде – слова, благодаря которым рассудок оставался при нем. Тор действовал, словно в тумане, с комком у горла. Потому что не знал, что еще ему делать. Ждал знака. А, может быть, чуда.  
Оставив Локи на столе, вернулся в спальню. Жажда действий изнуряла его, требуя выхода.  
Он перестелил постель, мокрую простыню сразу отправив в мусорное ведро. Заправил одеяло, перенес и уложил Локи поверх него. Взял его руку в свои. Согнул и разогнул в локте, в кисти. Рука была безжизненной, но суставы и пальцы свободно гнулись. Это почему-то показалось добрым знаком.  
Стрелка часов перевалила за девять вечера, когда он закончил.  
Намыливая руки в раковине на кухне, Тор бросил взгляд на красную ленту и несколько секунд смотрел на нее, не понимая, что это такое. Потом вспомнил и невольно передернул плечами. Колокольчик на красной ленте казался свернувшейся змеей, которую не стоило трогать руками.  
И именно в тот момент, когда Тор потянулся, чтобы смахнуть его в мусорное ведро, за его спиной включился телевизор.  
Тор дернулся и резко обернулся на звук. На экране симпатичная бледная девушка что-то громко говорила в микрофон, перекрикивая свист ветра, на фоне запертых ворот базы «Мстителей». Тор поискал взглядом пульт, но его нигде не было видно, зато девушку с микрофоном вдруг сменила другая – ведущая в студии, уже на другом канале. Щелк – и ее сменили кадры бушующих толп. Щелк – и какой-то пожилой мужчина в очках заканчивал фразу про то, что природа массовых исчезновений может быть связана с началом инопланетного вторжения...  
Каналы листались сами собой, с одинаковым интервалом, будто кто-то скучающий искал что-нибудь интересное. Тор быстро подошел к дивану, зашарил руками по нему и под ним, силясь вспомнить, где оставил проклятый пульт...  
Тот обнаружился крепко зажатым между диванными подушками. Настолько крепко, что этого было достаточно для нажатия на кнопки. Тор выключил телевизор как раз тогда, когда на экране появились первые списки пропавших.  
Тишина ударила по ушам. Разозленный и взволнованный, Тор вернулся к мойке, оставив пульт на столешнице. Он всю ночь проспал на этом пульте и сам же вдавил его между подушками. Нужно было сразу убрать его подальше. Смотреть телевизор в ближайшие несколько лет определенно не стоило, по всем каналам крутилось одно и то же: пропали без вести, пропали без вести, если вы обладаете какой-то информацией...  
Информацией-то он обладал, да что с нее толку?..  
С силой проведя ладонями по лицу, Тор шумно выдохнул, и вновь его взгляд упал на колокольчик. Тор поднял его за ленту – шарик мелодично звякнул. Повинуясь некоему импульсу, Тор вернулся в сумрак спальни и аккуратно обмотал ленту вокруг холодного запястья. На всякий случай. Он закрыл окно, задернул шторы. Обернулся.  
И вдруг ощутил глубокое горе.  
Во время всех этих манипуляций ему еще как-то удавалось обходить стороной мысли о неизбежном, но в тишине и сумраке они вернулись снова. Ему придется избавиться от тела. Локи нужно похоронить. Нельзя же жить под одной крышей с трупом, нельзя оставлять его без погребения, что земного, что огненного... Но Тор не мог себя заставить думать об этом. Что-то внутри него яростно противилось самой идее такого исхода для них обоих. Что-то не хотело признавать, что это конец.  
Если он сделает это, Локи больше никогда не вернется.  
И на пороге этого «никогда» Тор оказался беспомощен, как обычный смертный.  
Мысль, которая пришла в голову следующей, была не менее безумной, чем все предыдущие: «Я могу подождать первых признаков, чтобы убедиться наверняка».  
И хотя это была явная отсрочка неизбежного, пружина внутри медленно разжалась.  
Он сделает это. Наверное, сделает. Скорее всего. Но не сегодня.  
Вторую ночь Тор проводил на диване. Ждал ответов, знаков или голоса Локи, но дрёма его была беспокойной, населенной видениями. На грани сна и яви Тору мерещились скребущие звуки, будто в отдалении что-то царапалось, а вблизи слышался невнятный шепот, будто кто-то склонился над самым ухом, но слов было не разобрать. Снилось, что в спальне лежит скелет, завернутый в саван цвета бычьей крови, в одежде Локи, с остатками черных волос. Снилось, как этот скелет шаркает по дому, ища его, обводя комнаты пустыми черными дырами вместо глаз...  
Тор проснулся рывком, тяжело дыша, готовый к бою. В первый миг даже не понял, что его разбудило, а потом тело медленно сковало шоком – с него сорвалось покрывало. Но не соскользнуло на пол, а слетело, словно его сорвали. Ткань приземлилась на полу кухонной зоны у стола, футах в пятнадцати от дивана, где и замерла бесформенной темной грудой. Полумрак играл с расшалившимся воображением дурные шутки, отчего напряженному до звона Тору казалось, что покрывало по-прежнему... шевелится.  
В желудке появилось ощущение болезненного холода.  
«Я сам его туда отшвырнул, – подумал он. – Должно быть, мне что-то приснилось...»  
Что именно ему снилось и снилось ли, вспомнить не вышло. Тряхнув головой и отбросив оцепенение, Тор заставил себя решительно встать, подойти к покрывалу и поднять его. Ткань всё еще хранила тепло. Обычный флис, мягкий. Он нравился Тору, возможно, еще и за свойство накапливать статику.  
Так же, с покрывалом в руке, Тор вошел в спальню проверить, всё ли в порядке. Боги, если хоть что-то могло быть в порядке!.. В темноте ему на миг показалось, что Локи переменил положение. Но, включив свет, Тор понял, что это не так. В комнате было прохладно, сквозняк шевелил занавески. Вот и источник звуков...  
Тор закрыл окно и, чуть помешкав, укрыл Локи своим флисовым покрывалом. Уложил его руки поверх. Подумал, как же ему, наверное, было холодно там, да и здесь согреться не вышло...  
И накатила такая боль...  
Тор полагал, что после случившегося ни одна мысль не сможет выбить почву из-под ног, потому что самое худшее уже случилось. Но ошибся. И если раньше казалось, что проблемы катятся как снежный ком, то теперь этот снежный ком рухнул в пропасть. Потому что в этот момент, стоя над телом брата, Тор отчетливо понял, что опоздал.  
Внезапно на него обрушилась чудовищная усталость. Словно все последние битвы слились в одну и опустились на плечи. Тело отяжелело, стремительно набирая вес, как если бы внутренности вдруг оказались набиты камнями. Тор опустился на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Сделать даже это оказалось непросто – руки стали непослушными, слишком тяжелыми для него. Воздух вырвался из легких, как жалобный скулеж. Тор уже не мог его подавить.  
Он хотел полететь раньше! Видят боги, хотел! Каждый раз, просыпаясь в холодном поту, хотел мчаться на голос, почти крича: «Я уже иду, я скоро!..». Но как только сон улетучивался, этот порыв казался полным бредом, властью кошмара над помутненным рассудком. В свете дня эти страхи становились лишь отголосками снов, которые сами казались лишь эхом того, что творилось с ним наяву. Звал ли его Локи на самом деле?..  
Оба ответа были одинаково страшными, потому что в итоге они оба вели сюда.  
Надежд на благоприятный исход не было изначально. У Тора попросту не осталось сил на надежду. Но присутствия духа лишало то, что Локи лежал, прямо рядом с ним, почти как спящий, но не было силы, способной разбудить его.  
Теперь Тор сидел над телом брата, ошеломленный мощью этой простой страшной мысли. Ладонью, загрубевшей от оружия, гладил Локи по волосам. Плакал, не стесняясь, так болело меж ребер. Прошло больше часа, но никаких новых мыслей в голову так и не пришло. Когда поднимался, задел кошачий колокольчик.  
Тот негромко звякнул.  
Сон настиг Тора только под утро, когда он позволил усталости взять верх, и на самой грани сна и яви подумал про флисовый плед. Тор вспомнил о нем, когда ощутил холодок на коже.  
Должно быть, неплотно прикрыл окно...

Двумя месяцами ранее  
Он заметил это случайно. Искал Локи по всему Ковчегу, а когда нашел, то немедленно забыл, зачем искал. Брат стоял на смотровой площадке у панорамного окна. Тора он не видел, глубоко погруженный в мысли, и вид у Локи был утомленный, хотя при Торе он изо всех сил старался выглядеть бодро.  
Локи кусал губы.  
Эту привычку Тор за ним отмечал и раньше, но не видел ее уже довольно давно. Да и горевал Локи нечасто. Тор полагал, что Локи не отдает себе в этом отчета, просто в такие моменты внутренний контроль ослабевал, и его истинное состояние прорывалось наружу через заслоны и щиты.  
«А ведь он говорил серьезно, – сообщило Тору чутьё. – И приходил вовсе не затем, чтобы оказать поддержку тебе. Он приходил, чтобы получить ее самому». Как он там сказал... «чувствую ту же боль»? И еще заметил, что Могучий Тор никогда не нуждался в сочувствии. Это было так, но слова эти стоило расценивать совсем по-другому.  
«Ты-то, может, в поддержке и не нуждаешься, Могучий Тор, а я нуждаюсь, и мне сейчас плохо, и раз ты сказал, что обнимешь меня, то мог бы и слово сдержать, без лишних намеков».  
Еще несколько суток назад такая мысль показалась бы ему совершеннейшим бредом. Тор и думал до сего момента, что они просто не могут говорить всерьез о таких вещах. Но теперь...  
Теперь Локи кусал губы, и его глаза видели за стеклом вовсе не космос.  
И вместе с привычным уже уколом вины на Тора нахлынуло сильное и горячее желание стиснуть этого негодяя, укрыть его, как в далеком-далеком детстве, когда они были совсем еще малышами, а он был старшим братом мелкого сопляка, для которого не было горя горше, чем разбитый локоть или сломанная игрушка...  
Локи повернул голову, встретился с ним взглядом и резко сменил выражение лица на официально-надменное.  
– Что?  
– Иди за мной, – вздохнул Тор и направился к себе в каюту. Локи двинулся следом, непонимающе хмурясь, будто прикидывал в уме, что еще натворил. Когда оба оказались на территории Тора, Локи сразу же сообщил:  
– Это не я.  
– Что – не ты? – не понял Тор.  
– Понятия не имею. Но у тебя такой вид, будто ты собрался меня отчитывать.  
– Не собираюсь. Просто подумал тут... Если твое предложение всё еще в силе, то я не против.  
– Ла-адно... – протянул Локи, нахмурившись еще сильнее. – И в чем подвох?  
– Ни в чем.  
– Просто передумал?  
– Подумал, что тебе это нужно.  
Локи недоуменно вскинул брови.  
– В смысле, мне нужно? С чего ты взял?  
– Эта твоя привычка, – Тор указал рукой на его лицо. – Ты кусаешь губы, когда сильно расстроен.  
Похоже, его наблюдение Локи совсем не понравилось. Тор явно узнал больше, чем братец хотел показать, и теперь тот прикидывал, стоит ли раскрывать остальные карты. Впрочем, отреагировал он, как и всегда – встречной атакой.  
– Поразительная наблюдательность. Быть может, ты даже сообразишь, по какой причине я могу быть расстроен?  
Тор пропустил его язвительность мимо ушей.  
– Мог бы просто сказать, что тебе нужна поддержка.  
– Я бы и в лучшие годы такого тебе не сказал.  
– Приятно слышать, что у нас были лучшие годы.  
Ответом ему была кислая кривая улыбка. Но всё равно – улыбка.  
– Я всего лишь попытался быть вежливым. Братский жест, не более того.  
– Послушай... – Тор, наконец, ухватил нужную мысль. – Я этого не сделал не потому, что всё еще злюсь на тебя! Я просто не люблю, когда меня утешают. Вот и всё. Мне начинает казаться, что я тут же расклеюсь. Но мне бы стало легче, если бы я мог поддержать кого-то другого.  
– Тем не менее, ты этого не сделал, даже когда грозился, – заметил Локи небрежно, и Тор ощутил досаду, слыша упрек в замечании брата. Он рискнул напомнить:  
– В прошлый раз за сантименты я получил шило в бок.  
– И ты всё еще злишься на это?!  
– Не в том дело! Я всё еще понятия не имею, как обращаться с тобой!  
– Бережно и ласково, – голос Локи был издевательски любезным.  
– Локи, мне не до смеха!  
– Я понял.  
Несколько секунд оба молчали.  
– Ты просто... дай понять, если сейчас тебе хочется сантиментов. И ты их получишь. Сколько угодно.  
– Какое щедрое предложение, – Локи подступил на шаг ближе. – Об этом определенно стоит подумать.  
– Да. А то смотри, уже все губы себе изгрыз... – рука Тора потянулась вперед, коснулась бледного лица. Локи покачал головой, будто сам не веря, что идет на это. Попробовал широко усмехнуться, но почему-то не вышло – его истинное настроение пробивалось наружу, кривило губы иначе. Такая досада, такая горечь...  
Он подошел вплотную, коснулся рукой плеча. Вроде бы хотел похлопать, но похлопывание как-то смазалось, будто руки отяжелели и плохо слушались. Получилось поглаживание вверх и вниз. На какой-то миг брови его изогнулись, выразив глубокую печаль, и он лишь едва надавил на спину, как Тор покорился без возражений. Двинувшись вперед, прильнул к брату, сгребая его в объятия, закрыл глаз и сделал долгий вдох-выдох. Локи обнял его в ответ. Тор утопил лицо в его плече, чувствуя, как рука Локи скользит по спине до основания шеи. И почему-то был уверен – в этот раз обойдется без кинжала. Он уже и не помнил, когда еще этот засранец был таким... безопасным.  
– Болит? – вдруг спросил Локи. Даже почти с участием. Под накладкой немедленно заныло сильнее.  
– Как зараза, – признался Тор.  
Он вовсе не собирался этого выдавать, оно вырвалось само собой, и Локи кивнул, будто получил подтверждение каким-то собственным наблюдениям. Тор посчитал, что столь откровенное неравнодушие могло быть связано еще и с этим. Существовали вещи, к которым Локи был болезненно чуток, хоть и старался это скрывать.  
Когда объятие завершилось, и они неловко отлепились друг от друга, Тор поднял руку и некрепко сжал его шею. Ободряюще и привычно. И Локи ответил ему мягкой, успокаивающей улыбкой. Как будто брата в нем признал.  
И Тор подумал тогда: «У меня есть брат. Силы небесные, у меня снова есть брат! До чего же славное чувство...» 

День третий  
Проснулся Тор в поту и панике, словно нечто важное ускользает, исчезает, что он чего-то не сделал, и теперь... Волна понимания накрыла рассудок спустя всего пару секунд, и утро сразу стало недобрым.  
Разумеется. Зов. Он не пришел на зов, когда это еще могло бы что-то значить. Эхо вчерашних соображений...  
Тор вспомнил, что обещал себе вчера, ужаснулся, готовый отступить – и понял, что отступать некуда.  
Он вошел в спальню медленно, готовый к самому худшему. Прохладный ветерок колыхал занавески. Тор закрыл окно и осторожно принюхался, опасаясь ощутить появление смрада тлеющей плоти. Но нет. Пахло затхлостью, но не органикой. И Локи... и впрямь выглядел, как спящий.  
На фоне тишины внезапно послышался негромкий звук, от которого сердце Тора провалилось в Йотунхейм. Здесь и сейчас этот звук был страшнее погребального колокола.  
Жужжала муха. Должно быть, залетела с улицы. Обычная муха. Одна-единственная муха.  
Пока одна.  
Тор огляделся, пытаясь найти ее взглядом, и увидел, как та, сделав вираж по комнате, приземлилась на щеку Локи. Мир постепенно выцвел, утратил краски, ушло в туман периферическое зрение. Тор смотрел, как муха сучит лапками на щеке его брата, катал желваки на скулах и ждал, шепча: «Взлетай. Взлетай же...»  
Полминуты спустя она взлетела.  
В тот же миг рука Тора поймала древко секиры и одним чистым взмахом разрубила муху пополам. Жужжание стихло, две половинки беззвучно упали на флисовый плед. Тор опустил секиру.  
– Ни за что, – сказал он в тишину комнаты. – Я вам его не отдам.  
После чего вышел из спальни, постарев за один этот взмах на целый десяток лет.  
Проклятая муха сделала то, чего не смогли сделать все последние поражения и смерти: самообладание, до того не подводившее Тора ни разу, дало трещину. Одна проклятая муха... Его качало, как пьяного.  
«А что, – подумал он горько, – не самая плохая идея».  
– Выпить есть?  
Корг, открывший ему дверь, заметно разволновался.  
– О, привет! Да, найдется немного. Правда, есть только пиво... будешь пиво?  
Корг суетился и отводил глаза. В общем-то, все поселенцы, с кем Тор виделся в последние дни, вели себя так же. Кроме Валькирии, но она никогда не стеснялась говорить то, что думает.  
– Буду, конечно. Что за вопрос?  
– Ага. Отлично. Ты как, тут подождешь или хочешь зайти?  
Непривычная суетливость каменного приятеля стала вдруг Тору понятна и очевидна.  
«Он считает, что я спятил».  
Мысль нуждалась в корректировке, и после нее не стала выглядеть лучше:  
«Они все считают, что я спятил».  
Но удивило Тора вовсе не это открытие, а насколько ему всё равно, что они думают.  
– Неси, я подожду.  
Корг скрылся в доме. Через пару минут вынес ящик. В его понимании «немного» явно не измерялось в мелкой таре.  
– У Валькирии найдется выпивка, – услужливо подсказал кронанец, похоже, желая как можно скорее избавиться от его общества. Будто боялся подхватить от Тора какую-то заразу.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Тор и признался. – К ней я тоже загляну.  
– Удачи, – бросил Корг ему вслед, и в одном этом слове было столько сочувствия, что Тор сгорбился, как от удара.  
От этого только еще сильнее захотелось напиться.  
Валькирия его тоже не подвела. Уже через час он загрузил всю прихожую выпивкой.  
Тор пил весь день. Целеустремленно и методично, с намереньем не трезветь ближайшую неделю. Или месяц. Или даже год. Было так тошно, что он не чувствовал вкуса того, что пил. Только горечь и жар. Есть не хотелось, зато хотелось орать и буйствовать, что он и делал. Швырял бутылки в стены, громко проклинал все миры Иггдрасиля сперва в прямом, затем в обратном порядке.  
Стол, на котором вчера лежал его брат, теперь был завален пустыми бутылками.  
Он не мог сидеть в тишине, но когда включал телевизор, тот показывал сплошное новостное дерьмо. Тогда Тор поднимался и начинал бродить по дому, попутно закрывая открывающиеся дверцы шкафчиков и выдвинутые ящики.  
То и дело он входил в спальню, делал несколько кругов, уходил. Через какое-то время приходил снова.  
– Я же сделал, что ты хотел! – орал он. – Почему ты больше не снишься? Что еще мне сделать?! Дай мне знак, чего еще тебе надо! Локи, паршивец! Должен ли я позволить тебе уйти навсегда?!..  
И стоял, качаясь, сколько мог, ожидая ответа, глядя на брата горячечными глазами. А когда становилось совсем невмоготу, уходил оттуда прочь. Сидел на кухне, опустошённо смотрел в окно. Жить не хотелось. Потом вскакивал снова, и так по кругу... Темнота мягким боком уже льнула к окнам, когда он унялся. Бутылки, неудачно поставленные на стол, падали на пол. Одни бились, другие раскатывались. Тору было всё равно.  
У него умер брат. Половина вселенной умерла тоже, но это было совсем другое. Брат был его, Тора. Младший. И это ему надлежало заботиться о нем, а он не досмотрел... не уследил. Локи умер, а он, могучий бог грома, ничего не мог с этим поделать, только снова беспомощно наблюдать, как его брата лишает жизни очередной урод. А теперь он не может даже заставить себя похоронить его тело! Ему, Тору Одинсону, не хватает на это мужества!  
Это звучало так смешно...  
Потому что его бедная, израненная душа считала, что похоронить Локи – всё равно, что окончательно убить его.  
Убить мертвеца... Кажется, не без оснований Корг считал, что Тор лишился рассудка.  
Ближе к полуночи, пьяный больше от изнеможения, чем от выпивки, Тор отправился в спальню, ударяясь о стены, угрожая небу и всем богам, ввалился к Локи и рухнул у кровати, разметав могучие руки по флисовому покрывалу.  
Еще вчера сама мысль о ночи в этом склепе казалась невозможной, отвращала до дрожи, а теперь, едва соображая, он притащился сюда, как верный пес – охранять последнее, что осталось от брата.  
– Я же помню, как легко, без усилий, ты вникал во все, – шептал Тор в пространство. – Любая наука тебе давалась. Пожалуй, не будь меня на твоем пути, ты стал бы мудрым правителем. Добрым, щедрым и милосердным, потому что я видел все это в тебе! Того, кем ты мог бы стать. Я мешал тебе, но, может, в том мире, где ты сейчас, все именно так, как ты хочешь... И ты правишь там взвешенно и справедливо... и видишь меня сейчас...  
Слезы текли по лицу, но Тор этого не замечал.  
– Ты не понимаешь! – бессвязно бормотал он. – Когда я потерял отца, Асгард... пришел ты. И я подумал, что мне этого хватит, чтобы пережить потери. Ты был мне нужен, как и раньше, даже больше, чем раньше. И ты пришел! А за что я заплатил тобой? Что может компенсировать весь этот ужас, а?! Какое право он имел тебя убивать?! Какое право он имел отнимать тебя у меня?!.. – отодвинувшись от края кровати, Тор тяжело привалился к ней спиной. – Но ты ведь тоже так думал, верно? Что утрата должна быть компенсирована чем-то еще. Чем-то важным, чтобы баланс был восстановлен... Маленький Локи тоже верил в справедливое мироздание. Только вот ты подумал не о братстве, да?.. Какой же я был дурак... прости...  
Он завыл, зажав рот рукой, беспомощно, в полный голос...  
В этот самый момент все четыре лампочки в люстре оглушительно взорвались.  
И пала тьма.  
Только слышалось, как мелодично осыпается на пол стеклянная крошка.  
Тор сидел в абсолютной темноте, вжимаясь спиной в кровать, ощущая липкий страх и накатывающую дурноту. Его оглушало собственное шумное дыхание, перед глазами расплывались пятна и кольца света.  
«Если у меня за спиной сейчас зазвенит колокольчик, я заверещу, как девчонка» – подумал он почти истерически и едва не рассмеялся. Но – не рассмеялся. Потому что в этот момент с сожалением понял, что трезв.  
Да, он безумно хотел опьянеть и тянулся к пойлу, позволяя ему туманить разум, однако теперь оказалось, что он достаточно трезв для того, чтобы помнить – нельзя оскорблять покой мертвых пренебрежением.  
И достаточно трезв, чтобы кожей чувствовать чужое присутствие.  
Вместе с ним в темноте было что-то еще. Прямо здесь. Ощущение присутствия было столь отчетливым, что волосы на затылке дыбились и шевелились, однако никак не удавалось определить источник этого чувства. Тор просто знал, что не один. Знал, что за ним наблюдают, и всем телом, всей кожей вслушивался в тишину, опасаясь... надеясь...  
Это напряженное, болезненное ожидание чуда окончательно опустошило его.  
А остальное взяла на себя темнота.

Двумя месяцами ранее  
Конечно, Тору было известно, что Локи редко проявляет теплые чувства без тяжелых последствий. Возможно, именно в отместку за проявленную к Тору слабость Локи весь следующий день вел себя как натуральный сукин сын. Мысленно Тор извинялся перед мамой, но о брате думать иначе просто не мог.  
Сперва Локи всего лишь держался с ним холодно и отстраненно, но в его репликах слышалась злая ирония, которая Тору совсем не нравилась. Он казался каким-то далеким и... странным, что ли. Прежде братец так себя вёл, только если Тору удавалось его задеть, и Локи носил в себе ярость, пока ему не надоедало или пока не подворачивался шанс отомстить. Тор весь мозг себе изъел, пытаясь припомнить, чем успел задеть младшего, но ничего конкретного на ум не шло.  
А потом и вовсе началось непонятно что. В этот день к Тору начали обращаться асгардцы – вежливо и учтиво, они интересовались, нельзя ли срезать путь до Земли через Сакаар. Он сразу понял, чьи уши торчат из-за каждого такого вопроса, и при встречных расспросах выяснил, что тема уже с утра обсуждается в широких массах. Локи забросил им наживку, привлекательную идею о том, что было бы неплохо намекнуть владыке, как следует поступить на благо народа. Решил натравить на него общественность, подлец.  
Возможность сократить путь виделась его народу спасением. Вот дерьмо...  
Пришлось снова выискивать Локи и звать за собой. Тор упорно давил в себе желание как следует поскандалить. В конце концов, отношение к Локи на борту у него постепенно менялось, и не хотелось разрушать это неосторожной ссорой. Если, конечно, братец не станет его доводить.  
– Разозлился из-за отказа? Дался тебе этот Сакаар, ты же знаешь, почему мы не можем туда лететь, – Тор старался сдерживать голос и поднимающийся гнев. Локи смотрел на него невинным взглядом.  
– С чего ты взял, что я имею к этому отношение? Ты же слышал, как они...  
– Не надо, – Тор понизил голос. – Не хочу играть в эти игры. Можешь мне прямо сказать, что не так?  
– А что не так?  
Тор шумно, долго выдохнул и отошел, пережидая приступ ярости. Он твердо решил держать себя в руках, что бы ни происходило.  
– Чем я на этот раз тебя вывел? Тем, что мы не летим через Сакаар? Или я не заметил чего-то еще? Так скажи мне, обсудим это и перешагнем!  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – тон был совсем не злой. Тор обернулся, посмотрел Локи в лицо – такое же спокойное. Разве что между бровей залегла складка, и взгляд был внимательным и испытующим.  
– Потому что сейчас только опять поссориться не хватало! И так тошно, а тут еще ты... Не нагнетай, а?  
Локи поразмыслил над его ответом. Подошел, закусив губы. Тора всегда потрясал этот разительный контраст его эмоций. Еще час назад от него веяло холодом, как в черные времена шестилетней давности, а тут вдруг как отсекло.  
– Значит, не показалось, – непонятно что констатировал Локи, и губы его расцвели довольной, хотя и безрадостной усмешкой. – Всё в порядке. Я на тебя не злюсь.  
– То есть...  
– Так и есть. Не злюсь и не собирался. С чего бы мне?  
– Тогда что всё это...  
– Хотел кое-что проверить.  
– И как? – Тор почувствовал, как снова начинает закипать. – Проверил?  
– Да. Ты уступаешь. Не пойми неправильно, мне нравится это потепление между нами, но мне спокойнее, когда ты соблюдаешь осторожность. По сравнению с этим такая мягкотелость – серьезный симптом.  
– То есть, сам же просишь меня не давать тебе спуску?  
– Скажем так, когда ты такой податливый, это почти пугает.  
– Это не податливость!  
– А я совсем не йотун. Ты же колебался! Еще день, и ты готов был бы лететь через Сакаар, лишь бы не ссориться со мной. Хотя нас, понятно дело, там бы обстреляли, подняли воздушный флот на перехват...  
– Это компенсация, – мрачно сказал Тор. Он не хотел этого говорить, а тем более пояснять. Но Локи непонимающе нахмурился, и он вынужденно продолжил. – За то, что случилось. Это позволяет справиться с потерей. Когда теряешь что-то, начинаешь держаться за всё остальное. Теряя – обретай. Поэтому я подумал, чтобы это мог бы быть ты.  
– Не понял.  
Тор отошел к стене и опустился на пол, под погасшей световой панелью. Они экономили энергию, потому цветную подсветку отключили по всему звездолету. Тор прислонился к стене затылком. Так ему лучше думалось.  
– Ты вернулся. Я и не рассчитывал, но ты же здесь. И если мы можем помириться на руинах Асгарда... это было бы хоть какой-то компенсацией, понимаешь? Восстановлением баланса.  
Это был не просто вопрос личной веры. Тору было неловко признаваться, но это чувство походило на внутренний голод. Как если бы он потерял огромную часть себя, и жаждал восполнить эту пустоту хотя бы частично.  
– После смерти мамы ты не вел себя так, – заметил Локи негромко.  
– Просто ты этого не замечал, – заметил Тор. – Ты же тоже губы грызешь не напоказ. У каждого свои привычки.  
– Значит, в тот раз твоим спасительным обретением стала Джейн Фостер? – холодок отчуждения был едва слышен.  
Но он, тем не менее, был. Тор покачал головой.  
– Нет. То, как мы с тобой объединились против общего врага. Ты взялся помочь и не подвел. А Джейн...  
– Стала компенсацией, когда умер я, – закончил Локи.  
– Когда ты сделал вид, что умер! – не преминул напомнить Тор.  
– Только, похоже, ей не очень-то понравилось быть компенсацией, – Локи предпочел не заметить упрека. Тор немедленно скис. Вопрос отношений с Джейн все еще был болезненным. Говорить об этом ему не хотелось, но Локи, учуяв слабину, или не отвяжется, или додумает что-то своё.  
– Ну... Я хотел видеть в ней знак судьбы, а она таких вещей избегала. Как сказать... не мыслила широко.  
– Насколько широко?  
Локи знал, за что схватиться, подлец.  
– Я сделал ей предложение, – хмуро признался Тор. Локи округлил глаза.  
– Ничего себе... У вас всё было настолько серьезно?  
– Это я хотел, чтобы было серьезно, – произнес он. – А она отказала. Наговорила целую кучу всего: что я зациклился на ней, что я неверно расцениваю наши отношения, и еще слишком рано, и как ученый на такой серьезный шаг она не готова... В общем, после такого... сам понимаешь.  
Он замолчал, чувствуя, как досада саднит в груди. Когда она говорила ему всё это, Тор всё яснее понимал, что на самом деле вовсе не любит эту смертную женщину. Он был ею очарован, был в нее даже влюблен, но горькая правда колола глаза – он хотел любить ее. Хотел, чтобы она стала той единственной, кто излечит любовью, согреет в объятиях и притупит горечь его потерь...  
– Похоже, компенсировать твои утраты она не захотела, – Локи словно читал его мысли.  
– Сам виноват, – коротко бросил Тор, давая понять, что на эту тему больше говорить не хочет. Но Локи задал еще один вопрос. С обычной насмешкой:  
– Не боишься совершить ту же ошибку?  
Тор устало посмотрел на него.  
– А ты все еще хочешь сражаться со мной?  
– Иногда. Но прямо сейчас я хочу тебя обнять.  
Тор даже не удивился. Только ёкнуло что-то под сердцем. Он кивнул на место рядом с собой, но Локи только подошел поближе.  
– Может, все-таки встанешь? – в его голосе слышалось недовольство.  
– Ни за что.  
Стремительным движением Тор сцапал Локи за руку и дернул его на себя. Локи почти упал на него сверху, ладонью едва успев упереться в стену. Разогнулся он, уже сидя у Тора на бедрах.  
– Ты спятил?!  
– Так тебе и надо, – Тор держал его уже за обе руки. – Нашел время ставить эксперименты! Сам теперь будешь всем объяснять, почему никакого Сакаара не будет. И объяснишь так, чтобы поняли. Понял?  
– Я всего лишь беспокоился о тебе, – Локи недовольно завозился. – Будь счастлив!  
Но ему явно нравилось смотреть на брата сверху вниз.  
– Да я и так... – хмыкнул Тор, не договорив. Давая Локи додумать самостоятельно.  
И Локи издал глубокий, безнадежный выдох. Высвободив руки, он опустил их Тору на шею и прижал его голову к своей груди. Тор обхватил его руками, и стало даже как-то... уютно. Думал, что сейчас Локи сожмет руки сильнее, чтобы притиснуть его покрепче и задушить, но вместо этого Локи уткнулся губами ему в макушку, сцепив пальцы поверх шеи. К его одежде липли ладони, она поскрипывала под пальцами.  
– Бедный маленький Тор всё еще верит в сказку о справедливости мироздания, – протянул он сочувственно.  
– Я тебя старше, – напомнил Тор.  
– Это доподлинно не известно, – заметил Локи небрежно. – А что, если наоборот?  
– Мечтай.  
И они усмехнулись друг другу, не спеша разрывать объятия...

День четвертый  
Тор с трудом продрал глаза. Болело всё. Тело не слушалось, как с похмелья, причем, добротного такого похмелья, как в славные давние дни, когда они с друзьями пировали неделями после удачных походов. Вот только похмелье никак не соответствовало тому, что было выпито вчера.  
Он не сразу сообразил, где находится и почему спит сидя. Шея затекла и болела, Тор разогнулся, потягиваясь – и увидел Локи. По спине пробежал холодок, сонливость мигом пропала. Он уснул в этой комнате. Сердце заныло и снова болезненно сжалось. Поднявшись на ноги, Тор покачнулся, но выпрямился и всмотрелся в Локи, ища хоть какие-то изменения. Хоть хорошие, хоть плохие... Брат оставался таким же безжизненным. Всё было по-прежнему. Только теперь все странности вчерашнего дня выглядели не более, чем плодами помутненного рассудка.  
Раз уж он все равно в этой комнате, то почему бы и нет?..  
Тор вошел в ванную, включил свет, запер дверь изнутри. Голова была пустая и гулкая, мысли в ней плавали, натыкаясь на стенки черепа, будто вчера он и впрямь здорово перебрал. Он принял душ, почистил зубы, привел себя в божеский вид, пока не стало легче. А когда вышел, что-то хрустнуло у него под ногой.  
Осколки лампочек.  
Сразу вернулся ночной ледяной ужас, который при свете дня казался даже смешным. Меньше надо было смотреть те страшные фильмы с Джейн. А здесь всегда перебои, кто-то ему еще на прошлой неделе жаловался... Навыдумывал себе всякого...  
Стало вдруг мучительно стыдно за весь вчерашний день.  
Взяв мешки для мусора, он принялся за уборку. Сгреб все бутылки, подмел осколки. Распахнул занавески в спальне и оглянулся. Утро выдалось ясным, в окно светило солнце. И Локи совсем не выглядел мертвым – Тор-то повидал мертвецов... Повинуясь порыву, он дотронулся рукой до высокого лба:  
– Ты извини за вчерашнее.  
И поправил флисовое покрывало на нем. Осторожно втянул носом воздух. Нет, запаха не появилось. Ком опять подкатил к горлу, но Тор его проглотил. Хорошая погода тянула наружу, проветриться. Как раз нужно было купить новые лампочки. Магазин располагался в нескольких милях от поселения, в небольшом городке, названия которого Тор не знал или забыл.  
На душе было по-прежнему скверно, однако на свету все его страхи исчезли. И без них хватало забот.  
Тор купил лампочки, еды и чистящих средств, а на выходе из супермаркета заметил круглосуточный павильон с цветами. И подумал – почему бы и нет?..  
Цветы он поставил в вазу возле кровати, на комод, где хранил постельное белье. Дюжина красных роз оживила спальню. Затем выкрутил патроны и вкрутил новые лампочки. Даже в прикроватную лампу на тумбочке у изголовья.  
Еще раз окинув спальню пристальным взглядом, он остался доволен. Цветы... да, цветы пришлись очень кстати. С ними спальня перестала выглядеть склепом. Задержав взгляд на Локи, Тор не выдержал – подошел и легко поцеловал брата в лоб. Обычный лоб, сухой и прохладный, без восковой желтизны.  
И вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
На журнальном столике перед телевизором стояла тарелка с надкушенным сэндвичем. По телевизору шла какая-то передача, но Тор находился в глубокой задумчивости, не воспринимая картинки и звуки.  
Пытался решить, что делать дальше. Те признаки, которых он ждал и страшился, так и не проявлялись, но можно ли было считать это добрым знаком? Можно ли оставить его здесь надолго? Тянуло что-то делать, как-то решать вопрос, но – как? И главное – есть ли в этом хоть какой-нибудь смысл?..  
По изображению поползли помехи. Картинка начала прерываться широкими горизонтальными полосами белого шума, и вскоре голоса стали тонуть в монотонном шипении, так, что уже ничего нельзя было разобрать.  
Тор выключил телевизор, пытаясь сообразить, зачем вообще его включал. Повестка дня оставалась всё той же, на нее лишь наваливались всё новые и новые...  
Вот тут-то он и услышал позади себя этот звук. На самой грани слышимости, заглушенный закрытой дверью. Звук, от которого по рукам и спине побежали мурашки, а волосы встали дыбом.  
Тор перестал дышать.  
За дверью звенел колокольчик.  
Оцепенев, Тор долго не двигался с места, невидяще пялясь в черный экран и изо всех сил вслушиваясь в этот звук, пока рассудок не убедился в его реальности. Это не было галлюцинацией. Звон всё звучал, и звучал, и звучал...  
Поймав в руку секиру, Тор медленно двинулся к спальне. У порога он перехватил древко обеими руками, толкнул лезвием дверь и резко включил свет, готовый принять и нанести удар...  
...Локи лежал там же, где и прежде. Обе его руки покоились на покрывале. И колокольчик на красной ленте был неподвижен. Но звук раздавался. Тору казалось, что как только он откроет дверь, то звон смолкнет, но он стал только громче. В голове у Тора бешено стучало, в горле пересохло, дыхание стало хриплым. Приблизившись, он вгляделся внимательнее, и когда понял, что видит, температура его теплых, родных потрохов упала почти до нуля.  
Подпрыгивал и бился маленький шарик внутри колокольчика, издавая эти тихие, жалобные звуки.  
Неожиданно Тор почувствовал, что начинает дрожать.  
Опустив секиру, он сделал два шага вперед – и под ногой что-то хрустнуло. Резко отпрыгнув назад, Тор бросил взгляд на пол, на какие-то черные сморщенные лоскутки. В первый миг он не мог понять, что это. А затем перевел взгляд на вазу. На полу валялись сухие темно-бордовые лепестки роз, которые он поставил в вазу всего двадцать минут назад. Один из них Тор только что раздавил в труху. Букет в вазе не просто пожух – он иссох до черноты.  
Колокольчик смолк. И Тор понял, что не сможет ни минуты дольше здесь оставаться.  
Он направился к выходу быстрым шагом, не выпуская из руки секиру, почти выбежал прочь из дома – на свет.  
Телевизор, ящики, лампочки... боги, сколько раз он закрывал окно?!.. И с ним в той комнате точно был кто-то еще... Но был ли это Локи?..  
– Что с тобой? – Тор дернулся, когда услышал за спиной вопрос Валькирии. За стуком собственного сердца он не услышал ее шагов. Она стояла позади, держа руки на поясе, и, когда Тор обернулся к ней, удивленно нахмурилась. – Ты что такой бледный? Мертвеца увидел?  
Но ему уже не было дела до ее сарказма.  
– Пойдем со мной, – сказал он хрипло и сжал свободную руку в кулак, подавляя дрожь. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянула. Там...  
– Я что, по-твоему, рехнулась? – перебила Валькирия, и ее резкий тон подействовал странно отрезвляюще, не хуже ушата холодной воды. – Я туда не войду, даже если ты предложишь мне денег.  
– А если предложу много денег? – на всякий случай уточнил Тор, постепенно приходя в себя.  
– У тебя все равно столько нет.  
С этим было трудно спорить.  
– Эй, да там вовсе не всё так страшно, – натянуто-бодрый голос даже для него прозвучал неубедительно.  
– То-то ты сбежал оттуда с топором, будто за тобой мары гнались, – она кивнула в сторону дома. – Ты это видел?  
Тор медленно обернулся, но нет, черные тучи над домом не клубились. Только на углу, как раз со стороны спальни, на стенах были грубо высечены руны, собранные в круги с трикветрами. Тор глубоко вздохнул.  
Вот и разгадка скребущих звуков... Его народ не был суеверен, но асгардцы чтили покой усопших и чертили на его доме охранные знаки, дабы дух не разозлился и не начал мстить. Это было бы вполне в стиле Локи...  
А учитывая, что творится в доме, такая предосторожность уже не выглядела чрезмерной.  
– Не видел, – прогудел Тор.  
– Делай выводы. Мой тебе совет – устрой ему пышное погребение. Хотя бы до того, как он превратится в скелет.  
– Нет, он... не тлеет, – тихо сообщил Тор, ужаснувшись спокойствию этих слов. – Совсем.  
Валькирия молчала долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы он перевел на нее хмурый взгляд.  
– Тогда разыщи какого-нибудь местного чародея. Или жреца.  
– Зачем?  
Тор услышал панику в собственном голосе. Мысль о том, что Локи будет осматривать посторонний, приводила его в ужас. Вспомнилась вчерашняя муха и мысль, полная чистой ярости: «Я не отдам его, он мой!».  
– Тут нужен специалист. Потому что либо у тебя в доме неугомонный дух твоего брата...  
– Либо?  
– Либо что-то иное. И я даже боюсь представить, что это может быть.  
Тор еще раз посмотрел на руны. Отметил их и на внешней стороне двери.  
Асгардцы были обеспокоены. Слухи об усыпальнице уже ползли по поселению. Тор ни с кем не советовался, когда решил доставить сюда тело Локи, и, возможно, ему многие хотели бы возразить, да смельчаков не нашлось.  
И совсем некстати припомнилось, что эти охранные знаки чертили не только для того, чтобы успокоить духов умерших. Но и чтобы то, что обитало в доме, не вышло наружу.  
– Пустишь переночевать? – спросил он слабым голосом.  
– Еще чего! – Валькирия фыркнула. – Я не хочу в этом участвовать. Сам заварил эту кашу – сам и расхлебывай. Это твой дом, твой брат и твой дух. Найди специалиста или сам его успокой, но меня в это не впутывай.  
Тор угрюмо кивнул. Это и впрямь был его дом, его дух, его брат и его проблема. Да, он здорово испугался, но паника уже схлынула, и пора было поразмыслить.  
Он отправился бродить по округе, пугая встречных асгардцев секирой и хмурым видом. Требовалось проветрить голову и как следует подумать о призраках и полтергейстах. В фильмах, что они смотрели с Джейн, шумные духи обычно преследовали цель максимально навредить новым жильцам дома, попутно пугая почем зря и их, и зрителей. Урон они тоже наносили самый разный. Но то были фильмы, выдумки. Зато в реальности...  
Ну, положим, в реальности было уже бесполезно отрицать, что в доме с появлением Локи стали твориться странные вещи, которые уже нельзя было списать на одни только перепады напряжения. Тот колокольчик...  
Тор передернул плечами. Посмотрел на секиру – и тут же отмел эту мысль.  
«Уймись! – приказал он себе. – Разве ты не этого хотел? Разве не просил дать тебе знак?»  
Он остановился, сраженный простотой этой мысли. Внутренний голос был полон невеселой насмешки. Голос, так похожий на голос Локи. Тор даже улыбнулся, оценив иронию момента.  
Локи – дух-проказник? Боги, да разве же могло быть иначе?..  
«Чего ты боишься? Разве тебе еще есть, чего бояться, а, горемыка? Ты ведь уже всё потерял. Даже страх».  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Тор и не стал. Но решил, что стоит кое-что сделать прежде, чем вернуться домой.  
Было уже за полночь, когда он шагнул в темноту. В ней гудели какие-то голоса – работал телевизор; картинка то и дело шла шипящими полосами. Тор оставил секиру у двери, подчеркнуто напоказ. Свет зажигать не стал, выключать телевизор тоже. Сразу прошел в комнату Локи, поражаясь, как быстро стал считать свою спальню комнатой брата.  
Включил свет, тот мигнул. И почти одновременно с этим экран телевизора за его спиной погас. Тишина повисла в воздухе, густая и плотная, будто Локи хотел услышать, что он скажет в свое оправдание.  
– Извини, возникли кое-какие дела... – звук собственного голоса показался Тору неестественным и глупым. Поняв, что врет слишком откровенно, он поспешил сменить тему. – Я тут принес тебе новых... Правда, они с колючками, но ты уж потерпи, ладно? Хочу кое-что проверить.  
Он уложил дюжину роз на грудь Локи, мысленно возблагодарив круглосуточную продажу цветов, прижал букет тяжелой холодной рукой и встал. Долго ждать не пришлось. Тор завороженно наблюдал, как лепестки скукоживаются и иссыхают прямо на глазах, как увядание покрывает букет темными пятнами, пожирая его за считанные секунды.  
– Ты здесь? – услышал Тор свой тихий, надтреснутый голос. И вздрогнул, ощутив ледяное дуновение на шее.  
Свет над его головой замигал, послав по комнате сонмы рваных теней. Стебли истлели до тонких, хрупких палочек; под тяжестью руки Локи они превращались в пыль. За спиной Тора раздалась канонада звуков, заставив его крупно вздрогнуть – это вновь заработал телевизор, на сей раз без помех. Какой-то политик уверенно винил в произошедшей катастрофе злой умысел неких далеких стран...  
Как она там сказала... нужен специалист?  
– Похоже, пора кое-что предпринять, – бодро заключил Тор, пытаясь избавиться от сковавшей всё тело холодной и липкой жути. – Ты как считаешь?  
Свет над головой согласно мигнул в ответ.

Двумя месяцами ранее  
В детстве Тор очень гордился тем, как стойко умеет терпеть и принимать боль. Иногда он и вовсе не замечал ее, как тогда, летом, когда во время игры в захватчиков крепости сильно отбил коленку, но был так поглощен игрой, что даже не заметил этого. Зато заметила мама, уже вечером, спросив его об этом, и когда Тор посмотрел на колено, то увидел, что ударился сильно, и кровь уже свернулась, застыв на ране коркой. Едва он заметил рану, нога начала ныть, и Тор даже подумал, что ныла она давно, просто он этого не замечал или сознательно отмахивался от боли. Мама отвела его в свои покои и сама занялась раненой ногой. И хотя Тор пытался возражать, что всё это ерунда, как только потрясающе прохладная мазь начала действовать, он едва не расплакался от облегчения. Пришлось закусить губу – настолько сильно защипало глаза...  
Иной раз исцеление страшнее раны. Держать Локи в объятьях было столь же невыносимо.  
Прежде он недооценивал силу прикосновений. Не понимал, почему в трудные времена люди почти инстинктивно обнимают друг друга. Теперь же истина мало-помалу открывалась ему. Прикосновение – едва ли не самое могучее средство для передачи любви. Объятия не могут изменить положение вещей, но всё кажется преодолимым, когда ты чувствуешь, что тебя любят.  
Локи уже третий раз приходил в это время. В Асгарде это была бы полночь.  
Оставаясь наедине, в почти интимной обстановке, они негромко болтали, словно боясь разрушить атмосферу. Шутили и подшучивали друг над другом, но важнее всего – касались друг друга.  
С каждым разом объятия становились всё дольше, от этого обоим было неловко, и обоим это было по душе. Они сидели на диване, в обнимку, тихо болтая. Тор ощущал крепнущую меж ними связь и поневоле распахивался Локи навстречу, теряя всякую осторожность. А Локи этим не пользовался, за что Тор прикипал к нему еще сильнее.  
Островок безопасности.  
Так Тор назвал это про себя. Они с Локи будто оказывались в узкой демилитаризованной зоне, утвердив таковую без обсуждений. Должно быть, именно поэтому от этих тайных встреч оставалось такое приятное впечатление.  
Обычно они говорили о чем угодно, кроме самих прикосновений друг к другу. По негласной договоренности оба не замечали объятий, касаний и прочего физического контакта, но, конечно же, Локи был не из тех, кто может долго о чем-то молчать.  
– Сейчас обязательно кто-то войдет, – Локи буквально смаковал эту мысль. Казалось, она доставляет ему странное удовольствие. – Кто-то из твоих друзей тебя потерял и непременно явится.  
– Они уже спят, так что не в этот раз.  
Тор сидел на своем привычном месте, спиной к стене, вытянув ногу, другую согнув в колене. Локи лежал вдоль стены, сцепив на животе пальцы и пристроив затылок у него на бедре. Тору нравилось чувствовать этот вес. Голова у Локи была тяжелой, видимо, от количества мыслей. Преимущественно подлых и каверзных.  
– Не в этот, так в следующий. Нас все равно поймают.  
– Ну и что? – Тор рассеянно поглаживал большим пальцем кожу его костюма, устроив руку у него на груди.  
– Застанут нас в таком виде...  
– Да мы же ничего плохого не делаем.  
Локи вдруг завозился и сел – просто одним движением принял сидячее положение, согнувшись пополам с такой легкостью, какую в последнее время было трудно в нем заподозрить. И оказался прямо напротив. Так вышло, что его ладонь в поисках опоры оказалась на колене брата. Он улыбался, и Тор видел в его глазах шаловливый огонек желания сделать что-то плохое, но успел только нахмуриться.  
– И впрямь, – хмыкнул Локи едва слышно. – Какое досадное упущение.  
И неожиданно прижался к его рту сомкнутыми сухими губами.  
Мир истончился, стал хрупким, как корка льда, и так сильно засосало под ложечкой, будто Тор оказался на самом краю черной пропасти – дышащей, готовой проглотить без остатка всё то немногое, что у него осталось...  
Только когда Локи отстранился, он снова начал дышать.  
– И что это? – Тор удивился своему спокойствию, хотя еще секунду назад всерьез намеревался рвать и метать. Но между ними, казалось, изменился сам воздух, будто глаза открыли уже не те, кем они были прежде. – Что за дела?  
Локи внимательно разглядывал его, оценивая реакцию.  
– Мне это было нужно.  
– Ты это... в следующий раз лучше предупреждай.  
Локи усмехнулся и отодвинулся.  
– Договорились.  
Тор всё ещё думал, что это был братский поцелуй. Или же просто розыгрыш. У Локи всегда было странное чувство юмора... Там, внутри островка безопасности, ему хотелось так думать. Чтобы не нарушать покой.  
Но стоило только обычной будничной суете взять верх, как осознание и паника навалились неподъемной грудой. Догнали и оседлали, и погребли.  
Мозг прокручивал эпизод раз за разом, пытаясь понять, что это, мать его, значило. Весь день Тор носил холодок волнения внутри себя, потому что такие выходки хоть и были вполне в стиле брата, но обычно он не заходил так далеко. Издевался? Смеялся? Кто ж его разберет...  
Хуже было то, что спросить Локи напрямик он не мог. Категорически. Само слово «поцелуй» в его мозгу включало сирену тревоги, паралич языка и дрожь в поджилках. Тор был настолько смущен и растерян, что вознамерился просто проигнорировать следующую встречу. Здравомыслие считало, что это трусость, а самолюбие – что мелкое наказание для Локи. Будет знать, как выкидывать такие фортели! От которых, к тому же, так постыдно бросает в жар.  
В асгардскую полночь Тор был очень занят. Он общался с Хеймдаллем, Коргом, Валькирией, даже Халком, ходил с грозным видом по Ковчегу, беседовал с народом. Сотни дел требовали его присутствия и участия, и чем дольше время уходило от асгардской полуночи, тем хуже ему становилось.  
Мелкое наказание для Локи? Скорее уж, серьезное наказание для себя.  
Тор чувствовал усиливающийся голод, непонятно с чего. Хотя слово «голод» не подходило, потому что хотелось совсем не еды. Нужно было средство для поддержания... Нет, нечто большее. Надо было что-то восполнить внутри, чтобы собраться воедино. Без этого он был незаконченным, недоставало каких-то частей...  
Тогда он впервые прочувствовал, что такое тактильный голод. И хуже всего было то, что без этой каждодневной бесхитростной поддержки начала возвращаться боль. Отец, Асгард... даже в глазнице заныло сильнее.  
Ему нужен был Локи. И хотя Тор по-прежнему придерживался мысли, что их объятия нужны младшему больше, в действительности это была та самая мазь, которой мама мазала его рану. Без нее можно вытерпеть боль, но когда есть средство, невольно начинаешь тянуться к нему.  
В итоге он поймал себя на том, что его продвижения по Ковчегу превратились в поиски Локи. Причем, его ноги искали Локи уже тогда, когда голова еще была занята совсем другими мыслями. Голод гнал его, требуя утоления, и когда Локи все же нашелся, Тор даже не дал ему времени высказаться по поводу сорванного распорядка. Просто за руку затащил брата в темноту подсобного помещения, одного из многих, где подсветку вырубили для экономии.  
– Ты же в курсе, насколько двусмысленно ты сейчас меня сюда затолкал? – осторожно поинтересовался Локи, не сопротивляясь и даже не возмущаясь, куда его тащат и зачем.  
– Плевать, – Тор ткнулся головой ему в плечо. – Мне это нужно.  
И Локи в ответ обнял его так крепко, боги...  
Обнял, согрел. Унял.  
Боль, пекущая грудь на каждом выдохе, притуплялась, будто ее заливало водой. Тор начал дышать спокойней. Над выжженной равниной его души лил дождь. Не было причин для того, чтобы его сердце так ускорило бег, но оно мчалось галопом. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы провести еще хоть несколько мгновений в этом небольшом, уютном мирке, где они не хотели друг друга ранить, где делились теплом. Это было так ценно...  
Локи погладил его по затылку. Получился смешной, скребущий звук, как если бы кто-то провел пальцем по обувной щетке. Затылок все еще непривычно холодило, голова казалась легче. Наверное, именно поэтому в нее лезли странные мысли. Он потерся лицом о плечо Локи. Просто так, из стороны в сторону. Локи едва ощутимо вздрогнул. Тор словно бы не заметил, как голодно руки Локи скользят по нему. Как ему мало...  
Тор отнял голову, надеясь увидеть пятно лица во мраке – и почувствовал дыхание на своих губах. Сердце стучало молоточком по ребрам, и внутри становилось всё холоднее, будто он всё ближе подбирался к краю пропасти. Но он лишь коротко вздрогнул, когда рот Локи лег на его онемевшие губы теплой тяжестью.  
И мир стал таким хрупким... Таким... нежным...  
Чувство странности не отпускало, но губы складывались настолько правильно, что это было даже... приятно. На сей раз Локи двигал ими, смыкал, вжимался, будто губы его чесались. Это был уже поцелуй. Настоящий поцелуй, совсем не возбуждающий, скорее, волнующий, но это волнение постепенно охватывало всё тело, от макушки до пят.  
Их губы слипались, только поэтому Тор мазнул по ним языком, лишь чтобы слегка увлажнить. И то, что Локи решил сделать то же самое, наверняка было не случайно. Короткий разряд паники быстро прошел, когда Тор ощутил во рту солоноватый железистый привкус – Локи снова кусал губы, сильно и совсем недавно. До крови.  
Сегодня, когда он не пришел на встречу. Ох, Локи...  
Тор погладил языком эти искусанные губы, не открывая глаза. Локи по-прежнему гладил его затылок, другая рука покоилась на плече. В глубине его рта было мягко и влажно. Они целовались спокойно, как до этого беседовали и пили. Всего несколько секунд, прежде чем выпустить друг друга. Просто поняли, что пора.  
И настало время тишины, наполненной концентрированным, почти оглушительным звоном молчания. Тор не знал, что сказать. Поэтому медленно отступил назад, давая Локи возможность уйти, и тот понял намек, ретировавшись бесшумно, без единого слова.  
Запрокинув голову, Тор шумно выдохнул в темноту. Им определенно было, о чем подумать...

День пятый  
Полночи Тор искал телефон. Стив Роджерс дал ему эту штуку, когда Тор покидал базу. Убеждал не терять связь с остальными. И убедил. Роджерс умел быть очень настойчивым. Тор даже соглашался с тем, что штука с номерами всех оставшихся Мстителей может когда-нибудь пригодиться, но с тех пор, как аккумулятор сел, она пылилась где-то в доме среди прочего хлама, который Тор перерыл уже дважды.  
На исходе третьего часа, когда он уже проклял всё на свете, скрипнула дверца прикроватной тумбочки. Он даже не удивился, что телефон обнаружился там. Бросил в пространство «Спасибо», хоть и не слишком вежливое – очень в духе Локи было сперва довести его до озверения, чтобы потом услужливо помочь – выдернул лампу-ночник из розетки и воткнул телефон на зарядку. Пока ждал, пил кофе. Много кофе. Очень много кофе. Спустя еще пару часов он разобрался, как позвонить Брюсу Беннеру.  
Брюса он разбудил, но на звонок тот ответил сразу. И первым, что спросил после приветствия, было: «Ты что, сам разобрался, как пользоваться смартфоном?». Тор мысленно досчитал до десяти, проворчал «Да что тут сложного» и попросил прибыть как можно скорее. В трубке послышался стон.  
Еще спустя три часа Тор впустил Беннера в дом.  
– Ты быстро.  
– Наташа подбросила на джете, – Брюс выглядел взволнованным. – Сказала, что если ты взял в руки телефон, то дело серьезное. Что стряслось?  
Тор замялся.  
– Идем. Тебе лучше взглянуть самому.  
Уже на пороге спальни Брюс неподвижно замер, оценил обстановку и простонал:  
– О, нет... Тор, ты что, прочел «Розы для Эмили»?  
– Нет, – Тор остановился за его спиной. – А что там?  
– Тогда лучше не читай, – Брюс покачал головой. – Теперь понятно, что имела в виду Валькирия, когда написала, что ты устроил тут склеп.  
Взгляд Брюса был прикован к телу Локи, но его ноги явно не хотели иметь ничего общего с тем, что видели глаза.  
– Смелее, Брюс, – Тор мягко подтолкнул его в спину, – ты мне нужен как доктор.  
– Я не такой доктор, Тор!  
– Да в тебе целых семь докторов!  
– И ни один из них не специализируется на анатомии асгардцев.  
– Локи наполовину йотун, – уточнил Тор. Беннер едва не взвыл.  
– Тем более! Я ничего не знаю об их физиологии.  
– Я тоже, но я из себя доктора не корчу, – хмуро сказал Тор. – Просто осмотри его, сделай что-нибудь научное...  
– Сделать что? Вскрытие?  
На кухне что-то разбилось. Кажется, кружка, из которой Тор пил кофе. Беннер удивленно уставился на Тора, и тот, поморщившись, деланно бодро спросил:  
– Ты что, боишься привидений?  
– Я могу научно обосновать, что их не существует, – недрогнувшим голосом ученого сообщил Беннер.  
– Лучше направь свою научность на пользу дела, – Тор махнул ему в сторону кровати. – Давай-давай.  
Окно было закрыто, утром он это проверил, однако в спальне чувствовалась прохлада.  
– Локи ведь колдун, так? – Беннер явно не желал подходить близко к телу.  
– Водится за ним такое.  
– А ты не думал, что это его магия может таким образом вырываться наружу? Ну, как остаточный рефлекс или...  
Лампочка в прикроватной лампе на миг вспыхнула и погасла. Беннер побледнел.  
– Тор... – тихо позвал он. – Это нормально или мне уже пора зеленеть?  
– А ты уже можешь?  
– Надеюсь, что да.  
Тор взял его за плечи, побоявшись, что Брюс сейчас даст деру, и мягко подтолкнул в сторону кровати.  
– Да просто посмотри на него и скажи, что думаешь.  
– Вряд ли ты хочешь услышать то, что я думаю.  
Но он все же направился к Локи. Вздохнул, склонился над телом. Тронул пальцами шею, видимо, в поисках пульса. Согнул и разогнул Локи руку в локте. Достав телефон, включил в нем фонарик и приподнял Локи сперва одно, затем другое веко. Тору было видно, что он хмурится всё сильнее, и нутряное волнение начало набирать обороты.  
– Это странно, – наконец, заключил Беннер.  
– Ты что-то почувствовал? – Тор проклинал себя за то, что так и не взялся проверить всё сам.  
– Ты про пульс? – Беннер продолжал смотреть Локи в зрачок. – Его нет. Как и других признаков жизни.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
– Тогда что именно странно?  
Беннер опустил Локи веки. Секунду подумал.  
– Что признаков смерти у него тоже нет.  
Голос его звучал отрешенно, будто Беннер и сам не верил тому, что сказал.  
Тор обдумал это заключение, покрутил в голове и изрек:  
– Это как?  
– Понятия не имею, – признался Беннер. А затем сделал то, чего Тор от него совершенно не ожидал. Склонившись над телом, Брюс четко и внятно произнес:  
– Локи, шевельни занавеской, если ты меня слышишь.  
Оба уставились на занавеску.  
– Нет, оно так не... – начал было Тор, когда ткань медленно, лениво колыхнулась. Внутри у Тора всё обмерло. Тело наполнила тяжесть, перед глазами начали танцевать темные пятна. Они оба перевели взгляд на Локи.  
– А с лампочкой еще раз можешь такое проделать? Для подтверждения, – голос Беннера был спокоен и сух.  
Лампочка кратко, на долю мгновения вспыхнула и погасла.  
– Ты призрак?  
На сей раз ответа не последовало.  
– Можешь это сделать любым удобным образом, – уточнил Брюс.  
Без ответа. Несколько секунд они вслушивались в тишину, но ничего не произошло.  
– Я думал, ты можешь доказать, что призраков не существует, – напомнил Тор из глубин пустого шока, но Беннер поднял руку, заставив его замолчать. Через минуту он изрек:  
– Непонимание явления – еще не повод отрицать само его существование. – Локи, дай знать, если ты здесь.  
Никакого ответа.  
– Слышишь меня?  
Ничего. Подождав еще немного, Брюс деревянно разогнулся и отступил от кровати подальше.  
– Почему он не отвечает? – Тор услышал в своем голосе дрожь.  
– Не знаю, – признался Беннер задумчиво, – но мне кажется, он как сломанный генератор. Эта его... паранормальная активность проявляет себя вспышками. Он не может контролировать ее в достаточной степени, чтобы наладить связь, или же ему не хватает сил. Локи колдун. Все проявления касаются этой комнаты?  
– Нет, еще телевизор, чашки, дверцы в кухне... – Тор оглянулся, окинув взглядом дом.  
– Тор, я, конечно, не спиритист и как ученый его отрицаю, но какова цель у этих проявлений? Я что-то сомневаюсь, что он так развлекается.  
– Ну, насчет этого я бы не был так уверен, – тут же произнес Тор, и занавеска опять шевельнулась. В спальне стало еще холоднее, так, что Беннер передернул плечами. – А что, есть другие версии?  
– Что, если он пытается выйти с тобой на контакт? Привлечь внимание.  
– То есть, он все-таки призрак?  
Брюс долго молчал, переведя взгляд на Локи.  
– Самому от этого жутко, но... нет, я так не думаю.  
Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы Тор усвоил эту мысль до конца. Он уже смирился с шумным духом Локи, это казалось совершенно логичным, но если Локи не призрак...  
– Тогда что с ним такое?  
– Я думаю... – Беннер облизнул пересохшие губы и посмотрел Тору в глаза. – Думаю, он еще жив.  
Воцарилась долгая пауза.  
– То есть, как? – голос внезапно сел.  
– Не знаю. Как будто какая-то сила удерживает в нем подобие жизни. Не дает ему умереть окончательно, – Беннер сделал шаг ближе к Локи и остановился. – Существует такое состояние... медики называют его «синдром запертого человека». Когда коматозник всё слышит и чувствует, находится в полном сознании, но не может коммуницировать.  
Это звучало... боги, это звучало жутко.  
– Но ты не уверен, – заметил Тор. Брюс раздраженно развернулся к нему.  
– У него отсутствуют признаки жизни, Тор, какой уверенности ты хочешь?  
Ярко мигнула лампа на тумбочке. Оба синхронно вздрогнули. Тору показалось, что это могло бы прозвучать как «Бинго!».  
– А если ты прав, как это проверить?  
– Если б я знал! Можно попробовать поместить его в томограф, но если нет мозговой активности...  
– Ясно. И что мне с этим делать?  
Беннер страдальчески посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Я не знаю. Может, он знает? – Брюс махнул рукой в сторону Локи, и Тор перевел взгляд на брата.  
– Надеюсь, что так. Спасибо. Думаю, дальше я сам.  
Беннер явно хотел оказаться отсюда подальше, но профессиональная этика взяла над ним верх.  
– Тор, не хочу нагнетать, но... Ты абсолютно уверен, что это Локи?  
– Ты о чем?  
– О том, что в космосе чего только не бывает.  
Тор задумался.  
В этот момент Беннер услышал рев двигателей джета и понял, что спасен. Попрощался быстро, на бегу, стараясь не слишком светиться от счастья, и посоветовал обратиться к Вонгу из Нью-Йорка. Тор послушно кивал, зная, что делать этого не станет. Как только джет скрылся в небе, Тор вернулся в спальню нетвердой походкой, где замер над Локи и простоял так несколько минут. Затем как отмер, вынул из розетки бесполезную уже зарядку для телефона и воткнул туда вилку прикроватной лампы. Включил свет. Стало даже как-то уютней.  
Если бы Беннер заметил, что лампа не подключена, его бы удар хватил.  
– Ты меня слышишь? – спросил Тор негромко, повернувшись к Локи и пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. – И не только слышишь, да? Ты еще здесь. И все эти выходки... он прав, это не развлечение? Ты пытался привлечь мое внимание. Чтобы я не напивался и не горевал, а понял, что ты еще жив. Какой я дурак... – лампочка в светильнике согласно мигнула. – Ты можешь сказать, что мне делать? Дать мне понять, что делать.  
Без ответа. Беннер посчитал, что ему не хватает сил. Тора вдруг осенило.  
– Те розы... Ты что-то взял от них, да? Ты как будто... поглотил их. А от меня это взять можешь? – Тор взял руку Локи в свою. Зазвенел колокольчик, послав волну мурашек вдоль хребта, но Тор отмахнулся. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы пальцы Локи сжались в ответ, но рука брата была неподвижной. – Не можешь или не хочешь? Я выдержу, ты не подумай... Ты можешь взять от меня всё, что тебе нужно!  
Ничего. Никакого ответа. Напоследок сжав его руку, Тор уложил ее на прежнее место.  
– Я найду способ поговорить с тобой. Подожди, я что-нибудь придумаю!  
Он попытался выйти, но дверь внезапно захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом.  
Тор в недоумении оглянулся.  
– Что? Чего ты хочешь? Я не понимаю!  
Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел на дверь, затем на Локи. И снова на дверь. Локи не выпустил его. Он хотел...  
– Хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь?  
Все лампочки разом, и на потолке, и в лампе, на долю секунды мигнули.  
Тор поколебался и уступил. Щелкнул выключателем, погасив верхний свет, приблизился к постели и сел на край. Глаза заволокло пеленой, горло сжимало всё сильнее, но он продолжал смотреть на брата. Бледного, бездыханного. Если он действительно там... если он всё чувствует, осознает и слышит...  
Тор рвано выдохнул. И лег на бок рядом с Локи, укрывшись краем флисового покрывала. Замешкался, но все же положил свою руку поперек его груди, приобнял. Будто пытался согреть.  
– Я придумаю, как тебя вытащить, – сказал он тихо и твердо. – Даю тебе слово.  
Прикроватная лампа, замигав, погасла, погрузив их во тьму.

Двумя месяцами ранее  
В прежние времена они с Локи ругались довольно часто. Можно сказать, это было их естественным состоянием. И хотя Тор ставил себе зарубку держать себя в руках и не раздувать ссоры с Локи, эту не раздуть было никак нельзя. А всё потому, что половину следующих суток Тор только и делал, что нервничал, волновался и набирался смелости, чтобы в урочный час, сгорая от стыда, почти небрежно спросить:  
– Может, обсудим вчерашнее?  
На что Локи, удивленно глянув на него абсолютно невинными глазами, спросил в свою очередь:  
– А есть, что обсуждать?  
И оставшийся глаз застила такая ярость...  
Было ужасно неловко целый день делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Тор понимал, что попытки тщетны, потому что всё его существо желало получить ответы. Зато Локи в игру «ничего не случилось, о чем ты вообще?» играл мастерски, и к моменту следующей встречи лидировал по очкам с явным отрывом. На то, чтобы начать этот разговор, Тору потребовалось больше мужества, чем на решение разрушить Биврёст, а этот изверг...  
В общем, они вышли из положения традиционно, как и много раз прежде – поссорились.  
– Если нечего обсуждать, чего ж ты весь день меня избегал?! – оба нарезали круги по каюте, стараясь не приближаться друг к другу.  
– Потому что в принципе не люблю обсуждать наши отношения, Тор. Обычно все эти выяснения сводятся к тому, кто в семье паршивая овца, – Локи улыбался, но это была улыбка едва сдерживаемого гнева.  
– Я ни в чем не собираюсь тебя винить! Просто хочу разобраться.  
Локи насмешливо фыркнул.  
– Брось! Стоит нам только углубиться в тему, как я опять окажусь крайним. Нечто вроде: хитроумный Локи опять впутал Светлейшего Тора во что-то непристойное, – он махнул рукой. – Эту песню я знаю, начинать не стоит.  
– Да с чего ты взял, что я считаю тебя заочно во всем виноватым?  
– С того, что это твое любимое оправдание, чтобы не брать на себя ответственность и держать меня на расстоянии!  
– Да ты и сам не больно-то хочешь приближаться ко мне!  
– Потому что сейчас ты взрывоопасен.  
Им обоим было совершенно ясно, что истинная причина ссоры не имела ничего общего с ее содержанием, однако, начав, они уже не могли остановиться. Напряжение требовало выхода, и, Тор чувствовал, их сводила с ума эта новая тяга, которую оба собирались яростно отрицать.  
Он давно привык чувствовать напряжение в обществе Локи – никогда не угадаешь, что и когда ему захочется выкинуть. Но Тору даже в голову не приходило, что это напряжение может быть совсем иного рода.  
Локи стоял далеко. Этого было достаточно, чтобы отчетливо слышать друг друга, особенно на повышенных тонах, но Тор внезапно осознал, что отчаянно хочет, чтобы Локи подошел к нему ближе.  
– А может, ты не хочешь говорить, потому что боишься?  
– Кого? Тебя?!  
– Боишься, что совесть проснется, как вспомнишь, кто мы друг другу! И чего стоят все твои выходки последних лет против тех полутора тысяч, что мы друг друга знаем!  
– А кто мы друг другу, Тор? – голос Локи вдруг утратил все гневные нотки. Удивленный, Тор тоже понизил голос:  
– Сам знаешь.  
У него застучало сердце – быстро и тяжело.  
– Не знаю. В том и беда. Или ты всерьез полагаешь, что с тех пор, как нам было десять, ничего не изменилось? Мы стали другими. На Сакааре ты сам так сказал. Но только я начал верить, что ты принял новое положение вещей, как...  
– Как ты опять всё перевернул с ног на голову! – выпалил Тор, чувствуя накатывающее смущение. И пожалел.  
– Так значит, теперь я крайний, какая неожиданность! – взорвался Локи. – Знаешь, всё решилось бы быстрее и проще, если бы ты просто сказал мне «нет»! Почему ты не отказал?!  
– Не знаю!  
Тор запоздало понял, что сделал шаг ближе к Локи, и что Локи сделал то же самое, и они уже каким-то образом оказались лицом к лицу, не касаясь друг друга, но явно глубоко вторгаясь в личное пространство.  
– Это не ответ.  
– Я не знаю. Это правда.  
– Так, может, хочешь узнать?  
И до того, как Тор успел что-то сказать, Локи поднял руки и взял в ладони его лицо. И вся ярость стихла, как факел, опущенный в прорубь. Большие пальцы мягко коснулись губ, двинулись от уголков к центру и обратно. Туда-назад. Локи не прижимал руки плотно, Тор чувствовал только пальцы на губах, щеках, скулах. Подушечки слегка нажали, чуть оттянули вниз нижнюю губу. Локи забавлялся, как маленький. Тор понял вдруг, что неотрывно смотрит Локи в лицо, и Локи уже не сердится, и тоже смотрит странно.  
Тепло его пальцев начало жечь кожу лица.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Тор, едва шевеля губами. Сердце билось рыбешкой в неводе.  
– Предупреждаю.  
– Ты хочешь?..  
– Да. А ты?  
Иногда потаенным желаниям нужен лишь небольшой толчок.  
Тор потянулся вперед, сквозь эти пальцы, и вжался в губы одним долгим движением, приникнув намертво, словно боялся, что решимость в последний миг оставит его. Раздвинул языком искусанные губы, и, чувствуя ответный напор, что-то внутри Тора возликовало, что всё хорошо, что наконец-то они понимают друг друга верно...  
Оставшийся глаз Тор зажмурил, чтобы как можно дольше не называть своим именем то, что они творят. Хотелось больше ощущений, и он притянул Локи ближе, обнял плотным кольцом, чувствуя вес его рук, грудь, прижатую к его груди, неподатливые губы и жажду властвовать, даже в поцелуе. Тор уступал, подстраивался, позволяя Локи вести, и это ему нравилось тоже – то, что Локи хочет его целовать. Да так сочно, так чувственно выцеловывать, будто остался он исключительно ради того, чтобы осуществить нечто подобное.  
Когда поцелуй завершился, они долго не шевелились, переводя дыхание. Двигаться не хотелось. Это было похоже на пережитый восторг, требующий времени и тишины на наслаждение долгим послевкусием. Сердце Тора гулко билось, чувства были обострены до предела, и было почти невыносимо ощущать, как Локи прижимается к нему.  
– Прости, – шепнул Тор. Сказать это никогда не было лишним.  
– Не извиняйся, – отозвался Локи негромко. – Повторим?  
– Нельзя.  
– А кто нам запретит?  
– Значит, тебя в этом ничего не удивляет?  
Локи загадочно ухмыльнулся.  
– В тяжелые времена чего только не происходит. Мы обнялись, и это было совсем неплохо. Стоит ли удивляться, что нас потянуло друг к другу? Не разводи трагедию там, где ее нет.  
Спокойствие Локи слегка утихомирило его. Тор кивнул отяжелевшей головой. В тот момент даже это объяснение было ему по душе.  
– Так это что, временное помешательство?  
– Вроде того.  
– Тогда зачем поддаваться, если всё равно временное?  
Локи погладил его сзади по шее, улыбка стала насмешливо-горькой.  
– Потому что ничего постоянного нет. И еще потому, что нам обоим этого хочется.  
Тор был вынужден это признать. Хочется, бесспорно. Они просто делают, что им хочется, только и всего. Звучало отлично. Несмотря на то, что было так погано, как еще никогда за всю жизнь, именно в этот момент все было так, как надо. И это был хороший поцелуй. Добрый поцелуй, которому бы длиться и длиться...  
Мысли Локи в этот момент, похоже, текли в том же направлении. Ничего не сказав, он потянул Тора за шею к себе, и всё повторилось.  
Их встречи с того дня стали куда более... увлекательными. Иногда им даже удавалось занять это время пустой болтовней, оттягивая неизбежное на момент расставания, и в этом тоже была своя пикантная прелесть. Оба знали, что это случится, и ожидание усиливало ощущения. Но чаще они принимали друг друга в объятия, едва оставались наедине. Тору казалось, что им уже мало полуночного островка безопасности. Томительные часы ожидания встречи оборачивались настоящей пыткой. В остальное время они старались не трогать друг друга, но в такие моменты как будто накатывало что-то.  
Тор полагал, что остальные знают или догадываются. Хеймдалль точно знал, но Тор не собирался этим ни с кем делиться. Говорить о таком вслух было смерти подобно, к тому же, это касалось только его и Локи.  
В их отношениях развивалась своя, особого сорта романтика, которую ни он, ни Локи не признали бы вслух. Драки, споры, предательства, ругань, перемирия и объятия – это было между братьями. Но поцелуи – было это совсем иное. Почти таинство, естественное слияние двух энергий, как будто электрический ток, долгое время таившийся где-то в глубине, нашел проводник, по которому мог двигаться от одного к другому. Будто они делали глоток друг друга, а после спешили расстаться, чтобы пережить это еще раз в уединении.  
Они вели себя опрометчиво. Встречи затягивались, Тор чувствовал приближение неизбежного, хотя всеми силами старался не замечать, что в поцелуях то и дело вспыхивают опасные искры. Но всё, о чем он мог думать в эти моменты – запах Локи, его вкус, то, как верткий язык раз за разом прорывался в глубь его рта, близость тел...  
– Нам не стоит, – заметил Тор на четвертый день без какой-либо уверенности в голосе.  
– Почему?  
– Ну как... – он даже растерялся и не придумал ничего лучше, чем заметить: – Я в тебя не влюблен.  
Но в тот момент Тор уже не был в этом абсолютно уверен. В груди грохотало сердце, так и не успокоившись после последнего поцелуя, а перед ним стоял Локи, которого как никогда сильно тянуло трогать руками.  
Локи ослепительно оскалился. Щеки его порозовели, глаза сверкали вдохновением и торжеством.  
– И не надо, – голос прозвучал с такой веселой, обаятельной насмешкой, против которой невозможно было устоять. Поэтому в следующий миг Тор уже целовал его. Снова. И Локи ему отвечал, так пылко, так чувственно – любой замурлычет... Отвечал, будто был от него без ума. И Тор платил ему тем же.  
Просто потому, что было бы преступлением не ответить.  
С ними что-то происходило. Тор не мог им насытиться, не мог от него оторваться. Он завис над краем бездны, балансируя на воздушных потоках, бьющих из темноты, и это подвешенное, шаткое состояние, когда мир кажется таким хрупким, вызывало почти экстаз. Это было похоже на внутреннее стремление к гибели, о котором он только слышал от ветеранов былых походов, которые поминали павших товарищей крепким словцом, добавляя: «Он был влюблен в саму смерть». Тор не знал, каково это, пока не оказался на этом краю.  
И в один из дней воздух, поднимающийся из черных глубин, стал горячим. Этим пышущим жаром, как языком, бездна лизнула всё его тело. Локи мягко приник к его рту, но внезапно Тор ощутил, насколько безумно хочет его.  
Хочет своего брата. Однозначно и прямо сейчас.  
Об этом кричали все внутренние сигналы, чувства, потоки вскипевшей крови...  
Оторвавшись от губ, почти бесконтрольно, Тор крепко вжался мокрыми губами в шею Локи, неистово, что было сил, и тот от неожиданности издал такой звук... Испуганный вдох, почти полустон, но это был не протест, а ...  
Поощрение.  
Тор отпрянул и отступил от Локи на два шага назад.  
– Нет. Хватит, – в его хриплом голосе звенел металл. Тор тяжело дышал, его мелко трясло.  
Он был напуган до смерти. Его испугало то, с какой скоростью он начал терять контроль над собой. Этот звук... Он понял, что не остановится. Что просто не сможет остановиться, если немедленно не прекратит. Еще минуту назад они были братьями... наверное, всё еще были, но теперь...  
Локи нахмурился.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Всё не так! – звенящим от паники голосом отозвался он. – Локи, очнись! Мы же с тобой не такие!  
Несколько долгих секунд Локи пристально разглядывал его. А затем тень улыбки тронула уголки его рта, но это была предупреждающая улыбка, дававшая понять, что Тор приблизился к опасной черте.  
– То есть, даже теперь ты собираешься отрицать очевидное? Серьезно? Мы же оба знали, что этот день придет.  
– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – сердце Тора упало.  
– Не лги, что никогда не представлял нас в такой ситуации.  
Тора аж покачнуло от этой шокирующей, ничем не прикрытой правды. Будто Локи дернул его за нерв.  
Это и впрямь была бы ложь. У него были фантазии о брате, очень давно – в основном, липкие незрелые грезы о том, что они могли бы делать друг другу под одеялом.  
– Это было давно...  
– Но ты уже думал об этом. И я тоже. И неужели не было очевидно, что одними поцелуями дело не ограничится?  
Тор зажмурился. Они ни разу не поднимали эту тему, но напряжение такого рода чувствуется на уровне запаха, когда просто находиться друг с другом в комнате становится опасным. Можно много лет игнорировать это и состоять в невнятных отношениях, не продвинувшись дальше тычков, драк и братских объятий, но прикосновения друг к другу у них давно уже не были братскими. И когда в воздухе кипят нереализованные страсти, малейшего повода хватит, чтобы вспыхнуло до небес.  
– Не говори так.  
– Не говорить тебе правду? – в ласковом до жути голосе Локи слышалась неприкрытая горечь. – То есть, тебе предпочтительней ложь о том, что мы просто братья? Брось. Мы же с тобой давно...  
– Локи, – негромко и очень серьезно прервал его Тор. – Мне нужен брат.  
Лицо Локи побледнело, исказилось болезненным, почти детским потрясением, недоверием, он закусил губы, качая головой, отведя глаза, словно не хотел этого слышать. Но потом поразмыслил, успокоился – и кивнул. И когда снова посмотрел на Тора, не злобно, разве что чуть обиженно, стало понятно, что он уступил.  
– Ладно. Что ж... – Локи невесело усмехнулся. – Стоило попытаться.  
И Тора до основания потрясла та шутливая безнадежность, с которой Локи это сказал. Накативший прилив вины вызвал почти физическую боль, и, видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Локи подошел и похлопал его по плечу. Издалека. По-братски.  
– Не бери в голову, – сказал он. И, уже выходя из каюты, небрежно бросил: – Если всё-таки передумаешь, дай знать.

День шестой  
Тор едва разлепил глаза. В этот раз было еще хуже: голова кружилась, конечности налились свинцом. Слабость наполняла всё тело, как в утро после попойки, только вчера Тор ничего не пил. Об этом следовало подумать, когда он вновь обретет способность думать. Так, он не сразу понял, что лежит рядом с Локи, и еще несколько секунд пытался вспомнить, как здесь оказался. В итоге, едва поднявшись, с гудящей головой, больной спиной и пустыми мозгами, он ввалился в ванную, где превращался из развалины в бога грома еще целый час.  
И только потом, глядя на себя в зеркало, Тор осознал то, о чем его мозг посылал сигналы еще при пробуждении. Кое-что изменилось. Действительно изменилось. Оставляя капли воды на полу, Тор вернулся в спальню и уставился на брата. На сей раз очень, очень внимательно.  
Так и есть. Шея. С его шеи сошли синяки. Когда это произошло?.. Он не заметил раньше или это случилось за ночь, пока он спал? Но это значило...  
– Вот паршивец, ты все-таки регенерируешь, – произнес он негромко, удивляясь восторгу в собственном голосе. И понимая, что его состояние по утрам тоже, наверняка, не случайное.  
Тор дотронулся до шеи. Нет, синяков на нем не появилось. Значит, не передает, а действительно регенерирует. Но почему-то совсем медленно.  
Стоило заняться установлением связи. Тор понятия не имел, как это сделать, но был полон решимости сделать хоть что-то.  
Первое, что он сделал – это написал латинский алфавит на клочках бумаги. Войдя в спальню, рассыпал их по полу, с надеждой спросив:  
– Попробуешь составить слово?  
Окно было закрыто, но поднявшийся порыв воздуха разметал клочки по всему дому, а некоторые даже бросил ему в лицо. Ругаясь себе под нос, Тор вышел обдумывать новый план. Ничего не получилось и с зеркалом, и со свечой, и с маятником на нитке. Сдавшись, Тор потянулся к телефону. Пришлось опять звонить Беннеру.  
– Привет, Брюс!.. Да, опять я. Нет, я помню, что ты сказал... Да, я не прошу... я только хотел... – Тор терпеливо переждал поток протестов, которые сводились к тому, что Беннер не войдет в этот дом даже под дулом пистолета. – Я просто хотел спросить, ты не знаешь, как можно связаться с призраком? – Тор едва успел вклиниться в паузу. – Да, я помню, что ты сказал, что он не... Я пытаюсь связаться с ним, а... Повтори, что? Еще раз, какая доска?..  
Час спустя Тор уже знал, какая. Ворвался в комнату Локи радостный, как ребенок.  
– Смотри! Тут сказано, что она для общения с духами! – провозгласил он с порога, демонстрируя комнате коробку с доской для спиритических сеансов. – Смышленые эти земляне, всё предусмотрели...  
Его пыл медленно угас. Комната ответила молчанием, а при виде Локи радость вообще как рукой сняло. Рассудку трудно было привыкнуть к мысли о том, что в этом теле еще теплится жизнь. Впрочем, смерти в нем не было тоже.  
Типичный Локи, дух противоречий...  
Тор перевел взгляд на коробку, повертел ее в руках.  
– Ну-ка, посмотрим, что у нас тут... Написано, что игра для детей от восьми лет, – прочел он и, секунду подумав, резюмировал: – Значит, и ты разберешься.  
Он вытащил доску Уиджа, указатель-планшетку в отдельном пакете и бумажку с правилами. Не играть одному, не играть на кладбище, всегда прощаться. Тор посчитал, что всё это можно смело проигнорировать.  
Призвав секиру из коридора, он подошел к Локи, отвел его руку в сторону, ладонью вверх.  
– Только голову мне не руби, договорились? – и древко секиры вложил в холодные пальцы. Выпрямился, пару секунд ждал чего-то, но ничего не произошло. Что ж, глупо было надеяться, что всё окажется так просто.  
Тор принес в спальню журнальный столик, поставил на него свечи, уложил доску из полированного ясеня. По середине доски в два ряда тянулся латинский алфавит и цифры, в правом и левом углах располагались ответы «ДА» и «НЕТ». В самом низу Тор прочел слово «ПРОЩАЙ». Снова потянулся к коробке.  
– Тебе инструкцию прочитать? – его остановил стрекочущий треск. Тор поднял взгляд от текста и успел заметить пробежавший по лезвию короткий разряд электричества. – Понял. Разберемся без инструкции.  
Отбросив коробку в сторону, он положил перед собой деревянный указатель в форме сердца с круглым стеклянным окном посередине. Линза блестела, отражая свет свечей.  
– Ну ладно, – Тор вздохнул, сосредоточился. И коснулся указателя кончиками пальцев. – Локи, ты здесь?  
Ничего не произошло. Пламя свечей трепетало, кусок дерева под его пальцами оставался куском дерева. Тор чувствовал себя до безумия глупо.  
– Ответь мне. Локи, ты здесь?  
Сперва ему показалось, что и в этот раз ничего не случится, но в этот самый момент бегунок потянуло вперед – Тор кожей ощутил это давление, пришлось даже приложить усилие, чтобы лакированный указатель не выскользнул из-под пальцев. В левом верхнем углу бегунок остановился. В его круглом окошке было увеличенное линзой ДА.  
Тора пробрал мороз. Похоже, в комнате тоже стало холоднее.  
– Это действительно ты? – голос вышел слабым и тихим, и от его звучания Тор пришел в себя, чтобы понять: перед тем, как задать следующий вопрос, пожалуй, надо сперва убрать бегунок с предыдущего ответа.  
– Да, извини, – Тор вернул указатель в низ доски, облизнул пересохшие губы и попытался сосредоточиться. – Если это ты, скажи, как в детстве называла нас мама, когда мы буянили.  
Опять же, несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Затем бегунок плавно заскользил по буквам. Еще до того, как он замер на последней букве, Тора бросило в дрожь.  
НАЛЁТЧИКИ.  
«Ну-ка, кыш отсюда, налетчики!»  
Тор крепко прижал кулак ко рту, пережидая приступ сумасшедшего ликования.  
– Сработало! – его смешок был больше похож на всхлип. – Беннер прав? Ты заперт в собственном теле?  
Плавно, с тихим шелестом, бегунок проделал прежний путь до левого угла.  
ДА.  
– Как это случилось? Я хочу сказать, раньше у тебя таких проблем же не возникало, так?  
На сей раз бегунок двигался по буквам дольше. Он не составлял предложения, только отдельные слова.  
СИЛА. ТЫ. СИГНАЛ.  
Сигнал...  
Мозг Тора ошпарило холодом.  
– Ты потратил последние силы, чтобы до меня докричаться? – севшим голосом спросил он, уже зная, куда двинется указатель.  
ДА.  
Сигнал. Должно быть, Локи отправлял его всё это время, пока не обессилел. Сигнал был слабым, слишком слабым, чтобы Тор сумел уловить его днем. Зато ночью... те сны...  
Ох, Локи...  
– Ты кричал о помощи. Звал, чтобы я тебя вытащил, – бормотал он в пространство. – Я такой дурак...  
Указатель немедленно переместился на «ДА». Сбросив оцепенение, Тор вернул его на исходную позицию.  
– Ты знаешь, чем тебе помочь? Что тебе нужно?  
Ответ был неожиданным. До того неожиданным, что Тор его сперва не понял.  
ТЕСЕРАКТ.  
– Ты говоришь про Камень? – уточнил он, и, получив ответ ДА, с сожалением покачал головой. – Ничего не выйдет. Танос уничтожил Камни. Все до единого.  
Указатель вновь принялся гулять по буквам, замирая на каждой. Казалось, он прибавил скорости, будто собеседник был раздражен и выказывал нетерпение. На сей раз ответ был еще непонятней.  
ТЕСЕРАКТ. ВНУТРИ. Я.  
– Тессеракт... внутри тебя? – не понял Тор. – Или... Я что, должен что-то из тебя достать?  
ИДИО...  
Сердце заколотилось. Такой эмоциональный, такой знакомый ответ...  
– Спасибо, я тронут. Давай же, Локи, объясни понятней! Что это значит?  
Бегунок пришел в движение. Его так отчетливо тянуло, Тор чувствовал это кончиками пальцев. Они понемногу начинали мерзнуть. Указатель составил слово.  
ЭНЕРГИЯ.  
– Тебе нужна энергия? Внутрь ты... – он вдруг понял. – Поместить энергию в тебя?  
ДА.  
Если бы на доске был восклицательный знак, указатель явно бы замер на нем.  
– Тебе нужна энергия, чтобы воскреснуть? – Тор бросил взгляд на секиру. – Молнии не подойдут? А то я тут видел в одном фильме...  
НЕТ.  
Тор вздохнул.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду насчет Тессеракта? Где я возьму его?  
Бегунок какое-то время оставался неподвижен. То ли у брата иссякли силы, то ли он размышлял. А затем указатель опять потянуло, и Тор последовал за ним. На сей раз вышло всего одно короткое слово.  
СТАРК.  
– Ясно. Спросить Тони про энергию Тессеракта. Надеюсь, хоть он поймет, что ты имеешь в виду. Я позвоню ему.  
Инструкция настоятельно советовала попрощаться после окончания сеанса. Тор бросил взгляд на слово «прощай» внизу доски – и про себя произнес: «Не дождешься».  
Он задул свечи, поднялся. В воздухе плыл сизый дым, едва ощутимо пахло гарью. Тор подошел к Локи, чтобы забрать секиру, но в последний момент решил ее оставить. Вместо этого присел на край кровати, сраженный глупой, сентиментальной идеей. Подумал, что уже окончательно спятил, если вообще о таком подумал... Но потом отбросил сомнения прочь, наклонился и мягко поцеловал холодные губы. Выждал пару секунд, отстранился.  
Ничего не произошло. Только сердце его зашлось, как сумасшедшее.  
– Читал тут одну историю... – Тор мотнул головой и горько улыбнулся, – не важно. Стоило попытаться.  
Он поднялся, чтобы направиться к двери, когда услышал слабый шелестящий звук. Взгляд упал на доску Уиджа.  
Указатель перекатился по ней и застыл в левом верхнем углу.  
ДА.  
Тор усмехнулся. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Порыв воздуха лизнул его шею, заставив зажмуриться.  
– Скоро вернусь, – шепнул он и вышел из спальни.

Двумя месяцами ранее  
Они снова делали вид, что все в порядке, хотя в порядке не было ничего. Играли в «ничего не случилось», и Локи опять играл лучше. Даже, можно сказать, выигрывал. Он совсем не казался несчастным, наоборот, улыбался, шутил и вел себя мирно. Правда, когда они были рядом, Локи не приближался, стараясь держать дистанцию.  
Тора это злило и жгло. Наблюдая за Локи, он размышлял, как они до этого докатились. И по всему выходило, что катиться-то было совсем недалеко. Там, на расстоянии вдоха, Тор ясно как никогда видел, что Локи нужен вовсе не брат. Что хочется ему совсем другого, и когда Тор уступал ему, чтобы сохранить братскую связь, Локи пользовался его уступками, придвигаясь всё ближе и ближе. Как будто проверял, насколько далеко ему дадут зайти. Приручал.  
И приручил же. Тор уже начинал голодать по теплу, запаху, вкусу. По нежности. По островку безопасности. Но держался за братство он не только потому, что боялся перемен и теперь, когда худшее уже случилось, страшился утратить последнее, что у него осталось. Тору казалось критически важным сберечь хоть что-то из прежней жизни, хотя на деле уже ничего не было и не могло быть по-прежнему. Ни снаружи, ни внутри. Но было еще кое-что.  
Полное осознание того, что случится, когда он уступит. Глядя на Локи, он чувствовал этот накатывающий жар.  
«Всё из-за тебя, – сердито думал Тор, наблюдая за Локи. – Из-за тебя мои тело и разум горят».  
И не сомневался – они могли бы сделать это. Потерянные и бездомные, в поисках облегчения они могли бы упасть в одни простыни и проснуться в одной постели. И даже почувствовать себя счастливыми.  
Но Тор уже видел подобное.  
Примером ему была Джейн. Когда не принимали ее статью, или не одобряли заявку на грант, или запрещали въезд на закрытую территорию для проведения эксперимента, или сам эксперимент не давал нужного результата, Джейн Фостер, во всех прочих аспектах отличавшаяся редким умом, ломалась. Так про себя называл это Тор. Джейн зачем-то начинала покупать дорогие, бесполезные или просто абсолютно ненужные вещи. Расстроенная, она гуляла по магазинам, покупала крохотные блестящие сумочки и туфли на десятидюймовых шпильках, которые потом отдавала Дарси, потому что не могла ходить на них сама. Но в тот момент ей их так хотелось... Джейн не могла, а главное – не хотела себя контролировать, находила с десяток оправданий своим маленьким слабостям. Для нее в этом не было ничего такого.  
И Тор бы тоже считал это не более чем загадочной женской причудой. Если бы Джейн какое-то время спустя не расстраивалась еще сильнее, сожалея о проявленной слабости, бессмысленности купленных вещей и выложенных за это деньгах. Она избавлялась от покупок, зарекалась не делать такого впредь. Но, конечно же, всё повторялось.  
Он видел эту власть сиюминутных желаний, видел действия, совершенные в спонтанном порыве, и хотя прежде не старался вникать в эти материи, теперь он, пожалуй, впервые по-настоящему понял ее. На возможные отношения с Локи он смотрел так же, как Джейн в минуты слабости на вожделенную вещь, покупка которой делала ее немного счастливей, хотя на деле была ей не нужна или не по карману. Вещь, обладание которой в тот момент кажется избавлением от душевной боли, но счет за нее настигнет чуть погодя.  
Тор уже понимал, чем это им обернется. Потому что Локи верно сказал – этого хочется. Просто хочется, и на фоне той тяжелой апатии, что накрыла их после потери Асгарда, было так здорово вообще хоть чего-то хотеть. Но когда эйфория пройдет, они поймут, какую совершили ошибку.  
Сожаление. Вот что в действительности пугало. Тор предчувствовал, что эта связь принесет им больше душевных терзаний, чем утоления, и после того, как помутнение пройдет, они уже не будут ни братьями, ни любовниками. А быть чужаками он был категорически не согласен.  
Разумеется, Тор знал, что у его решения будут последствия, и был почти уверен, что Локи ему отомстит. Не сейчас, так чуть позже, когда горечь потери окончательно выветрится. Локи был не из тех, кто терпит отказы, и Тор знал, что причинил ему боль. Но они были разными, и Тор не имел склонности уступать и потакать всем своим прихотям. Он умел держать себя в узде так же стойко, как терпеть боль. Локи же в лучшем случае не видел в этом надобности, а в худшем считал любые ограничения проявлением посягательства на свою свободу.  
Но, получив отказ, Локи лишь отступил на шаг назад и принялся выжидать.  
Он умел чувствовать слабину, потому просто давал тактильному голоду время измотать Тора как следует. И хотя Тор не собирался поддаваться, он уже с сожалением понимал, что, скорее всего, уступит. Без Локи было невыносимо, но ему хотелось еще посопротивляться. Чтобы Локи не улыбался слишком уж победоносно, когда брат сам придет к нему, как в тот раз, с подсобкой...  
Локи, которому оставалось жить два дня.  
Тор знал, что у решения будут последствия. Но не думал, что они наступят так скоро. И хотя он полагал, что самые черные времена уже миновали, мироздание наглядно доказало, насколько хуже еще может быть.  
Потому что Локи погиб, чтобы Тор остался.  
У него же был Тессеракт!.. Боги, он мог сбежать куда угодно! Раньше он поступил бы именно так, это же его Modus Operandi, как выражался Стив Роджерс. Но Локи остался, дурак, остался, чтобы прикрыть его. И то, что Локи бросил ему перед смертью... это и была его месть. Шутка, проткнувшая Тору сердце.  
Локи назвал себя Одинсоном.  
Он сдался. Предпочел умереть сыном Одина, братом Тора. И в тот момент, когда всё внутри Тора кричало «Нет!», Локи ему уступил. Эта уступка рвала Тора живьем, потому что Локи был не из тех, кто сожалеет о чем-то... Потому что он так редко выказывал к нему теплые чувства... Потому что, совершая этот последний, чудовищный акт любви, он мягко улыбнулся.  
Тор навсегда запомнил эту улыбку. Как и волну беспомощного, парализующего ужаса того, что было после.  
В улыбке было насмешливое, горькое торжество. Потому что Локи был богом лжи, и в итоге ложь победила.

День седьмой  
К Старку пришлось лететь лично. Помогать он не хотел. Тони не восстановился до конца, его одолевала апатия, ему было на всё плевать, и он даже послал Тора к черту. Но Тор умел настоять на своем. После продолжительных уговоров Старк уступил.  
Он отвез Тора во внушительных размеров ангар с уходящими куда-то в бесконечность стеллажами и полками.  
– Ищи всё, что светится синим, – буднично бросил Старк и вложил ему в руку стеклянную капсулу с пластиковой крышкой. – Имей в виду, голыми руками лучше ничего не брать. Поищи щипцы или пинцет, они должны быть где-то тут, – он очертил пальцем окружность, включавшую в себя всё помещение в целом. – Будешь уходить, выключи свет.  
Тор нашел искомое всего за час. Не нашел щипцы, поэтому пришлось выуживать пальцами гранулу голубого сияния из раскуроченного оружия. Он обжег их до волдырей, но это не значило уже ничего.  
И вот теперь, стоя на пороге спальни, глядя на неподвижное тело брата и сжимая колбу в руке, Тор понял – все последствия, счета и сожаления у него в голове. А на деле же... На деле он ни о чем не собирался жалеть. Это не был осознанный выбор, не было это и велением сердца. Локи пришел, чтобы обнять его и получить обещанное объятие. Из таких мелочей рождаются чувства. Хоть Локи и привел к нему обычный эгоистичный порыв, Тор полюбил его за это куда сильнее прежнего. Потому что Локи впервые с начала разрыва тянулся к нему, а он тянулся в ответ, и был счастлив тому, что Локи снова рядом.  
Прежде он искренне верил в неизбежность расплаты за внезапное, спонтанное счастье. Что оно потеряет смысл, как только вернется способность трезво оценивать свои решения. Что здравомыслие это счастье обесценит, обнажит его глупость, нелепость, наивность... Но что, если, совершив спонтанную покупку, ты останешься ею доволен, несмотря на высокую цену? Не потому, что она стала каким-то особенно выгодным вложением средств, а потому, что понравилась, пришлась по душе, сделала счастливым и радует до сих пор?..  
Вдруг стало легко дышать, когда Тор понял, что жалеть ни о чем не станет. Что бы ни было. Потому что на этом пороге осталась одна любовь. Удушливая, клокочущая в груди. Он не знал, будет ли у них с Локи хоть какое-то будущее, но иногда так здорово просто плыть по течению.  
Призраки прошлого, что обнимались и целовались в его голове, были такими реальными, такими счастливыми, что нынешний, одинокий Тор задрожал всем телом. Вспоминал пальцы Локи на лице: подушечки скользят по губам, сходясь и расходясь, и взгляд у него в этот момент... горький, почти мечтательный... боги, как много любви было в этом взгляде...  
Меж пальцев правого кулака просачивалось яркое голубое сияние.  
Надо вернуть Локи к жизни.  
А без сожалений они уж постараются как-нибудь обойтись.  
Свет конвульсивно замерцал, в комнате поднялся ветер, но Тор не обращал на это внимания. Его трясло от страха, но боялся он вовсе не взбесившегося мироздания. Боялся, что ошибся. Панически, до дрожи в слабеющих коленях, боялся, что оказался не прав.  
Присев на кровать возле Локи, коснулся ладонью его лица.  
– Знаю, знаю, тебе не терпится. Но я хотел сказать – что бы ни случилось, мы пройдем через это вместе. И еще... ты был прав. Насчет нас с тобой, – хаос притих, будто вслушиваясь в его слова. – Прости. Я... пытался сберечь то ценное, что у нас осталось. А в итоге всё равно не сберег. Я не знаю, что нас ждет, и это такой страх... но я больше не хочу идти на поводу у страха. Ты мне нужен. И ты навсегда останешься мне братом. Даже если между нами... начнется что-то еще. Что-то новое. Поэтому возвращайся, слышишь? Я помогу.  
Подхватив Локи под спину, Тор посадил его, приобняв и прижав головой к своему плечу. Придерживая его одной рукой, другой Тор откупорил капсулу. Гранула скользнула в руку. Эта штука жгла кожу, как уголь, но он пренебрег осторожностью. Как будто держал в пальцах волшебный плод, из мякоти которого течет голубой нектар, дарующий жизнь. А за такие плоды приходится платить высокую цену. Припомнилось, как Старк говорил, что эти штуки имеют свойство спонтанно взрываться. Но ведь взрыв – это...  
Энергия.  
– Надеюсь, это то, что тебе нужно, – шепнул Тор. После чего запрокинул Локи голову, разжал ему рот и просунул светящуюся гранулу в самое горло. Тор видел сияние сквозь его шею, красное, подсвечивающее сосуды. Видел, как оно опускается вниз, исчезает...  
И мир начал сходить с ума. Лампочки взрывались одна за другой, осыпая их ливнем мелких осколков. Листы бумаги и мелкие вещи взлетели, закручиваясь в вихрь по часовой стрелке. Доска Уиджа раскололась напополам, указатель отнесло, он исчез под диваном...  
Дом бился в агонии. Шкаф, комод, кровать – всё завибрировало, грохоча об пол, как будто сама земля затряслась. Посуда посыпалась с полок, прикроватная лампа взвилась в воздух и разбилась о потолок.  
– Дыши, – умолял Тор, шепча это, как заклинание. – Дыши!  
Он сжал Локи крепче, готовый умереть с ним, если придется. Локи внезапно напрягся, выгнулся в руках у Тора...  
И случился импакт.  
Взрыв отсек все звуки. Прозрачная волна валом прокатилась сквозь них, сквозь стены, сквозь дом... Жара не было. Локи поглотил собой взрыв – взял столько, сколько сумел – и его излишек вырвался в пространство, выбив стекла, отшвырнув предметы, сдвинув мебель. Тор охнул – его как будто Халк ударил кувалдой в живот.  
И всё стихло.  
Что-то продолжало сыпаться на пол. Ветер свободно врывался в комнату сквозь раскуроченный оконный проем, трепал занавески. Снаружи уже слышались взволнованные голоса и крики.  
Зазвенел колокольчик, когда Локи поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча.  
– Ты бы еще пять лет соображал, – голос был тихий, сиплый, и, услышав его, Тор испытал катарсическое облегчение. – Какой же ты тугодум... Я тебя звал, а ты...  
Придерживая за плечи, Тор чуть отстранил от себя брата, и глаза Локи взглянули на него с бледного, как молочная сыворотка, лица. Живые глаза. Они были как будто раскалены изнутри. Его губы дрогнули в слабой улыбке, и Тор подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего прекрасней.  
– Виноват, – согласился он. – Дыши.


End file.
